Malignant
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. How could two evils come together and make something so good? When demons and humans have to band together to stop a greater threat, what will happen? -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC story
1. Impinge

**Malignant**

_Chapter One_

-Impinge-

Akito sat in the field of grass as he waited for his father to return. It was a sunny day, and there was a soft, gentle breeze that caused his short ebony locks to blow around his face. His sharp green eyes took in the scene, looking around curiously at the landscape. There was a village not far in the distance, but he wasn't allowed to go there. Villages weren't safe for yōkai, let alone one as young as he was. It wasn't obvious that he was a demon, because he looked exactly like a human. The only time it was noticeable was when he became angry or was fighting and needed to use his powers.

The grass behind him rustled, catching his attention and making him whirl around quickly. He didn't see anything there, but he knew better than to just brush it off. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating really hard as they slowly turned red. Something moved towards him then, and so he rolled out of the way. When he got a look at it, it was nothing but a human child with bright red hair. His eyes quickly faded back to their normal forest green so that he wouldn't be discovered, and he frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked the boy, brushing off his clothes.

"Playing samurai adventure!" the redhead declared, sitting up with a bright smile. He stood and looked over Akito with curious green eyes. "Hey, I've never seen you before." He stated, the smile falling from his face for a moment. Akito tensed, already feeling his fangs begin to form. But the other boy just smiled once again. "You must be visiting!" he stuck his hand out then. "My name's Toshiro. What's yours?"

The ebony haired boy glanced at the hand, before returning his gaze to the redhead. "Akito." He said, shaking the offered hand. He did need to blend in, after all.

"Nice to meet you. Whacha doin' out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"Waiting for my father." Akito said. "He has gone into the village to get me something to eat, so I am to wait here for his return."

Toshiro nodded, seeming to understand. "How come you didn't go with him?" his eyes widened slightly. "Were you being bad?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not old enough to go with him yet. Hopefully by the time I'm seven I can."

"Oh…" the boy seemed to get it. "Cause people might nab ya. I get it." He smiled, a beautiful smile even for a boy. "Well would you like some company? I can play with you. We can scale the battlefield and take down out enemies!" he declared, thrusting his hand in the air.

"Who are our enemies?" the other boy asked.

Toshiro's glare narrowed, he looked off, appearing a determined samurai. "The foreigners." He said seriously.

Akito laughed, before becoming equally as serious. "They're invading our northern border. It's going to take some serious man power to defeat them. Do you think you're up for it?"

"I sure am Akito. You take the left flank and I will the right. Divide and conquer." He nodded, looking around for the stick he'd dropped. Spotting it, he picked it up and thrust it in the air. "My samurai sword."

He wanted to just grow his claws, but he knew that would be a bad idea. So instead, he placed his hands on his waist. "I need no sword. I am the greatest fighter that ever lived, and will crush our enemies with my bare hands." He declared.

Toshiro smiled. "Hand to hand, I like it. I like it a lot." He looked forward and charged. "Let's take 'em down Akito!"

Akito let out a war cry, running off in the other direction and taking down his imaginary enemies. They played like this for a while, so long in fact that they eventually grew tired and collapsed on the grass, trying to catch their breath, Akito exaggerating his to look more human. "I think we killed them all." Akito smiled.

"I think we did too." Toshiro grinned, wiping his sweat from his brow. "That was so fun! I'm glad I ran into you here."

"Me too." He looked around then, his smile turning into a frown. "That's weird. It never takes my father this long to get food." He said, noticing the position of the sun. The redhead did the same. He seemed to notice now how late it was.

"Well I can wait for a bit before I have to head home." He told his new friend. "I have to be back in the house before the sun sets or my mother will scold me."

"Okay." Akito said, nodding. They waited as long as they could, until the sun was beginning set and Toshiro had to go home.

He waved, looking sad. "I'm sorry Akito. I hope your dad comes back soon and hopefully we'll get to play again." He smiled before heading off back towards the village.

Akito sighed and sat down, waiting patiently for his father to return. Hours passed and it soon became dark, but he wasn't worried. He could see excellently in the dark, and so was not afraid of it. Eventually he moved closer to the woods and found a tree to lean against, since he was growing sleepy. His stomach growled loudly, and he clutched it. "Sh." He said, though he knew the organ would not respond. He didn't want his position to be given away just because he was starving.

He curled into himself, laying his head against the tree as he waited. He dosed off shortly after, perfectly hidden from the naked eye. After a while, his eyes snapped open and he looked up, only to be met with the tall form of his uncle. "Uncle Itachi?" he asked, standing. "Why are you here?" he looked around, and realized it was past midnight. "Where is my father?"

Itachi, a lean man with long ebony hair tied in a low pony tail and dark eyes, sighed. "He won't be coming back Akito. You will be travelling with me now."

"But…why?" his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why isn't father coming back?"

"Because he has been slain by a samurai of this village." The elder Uchiha explained, beginning to walk off. "Now come."

Akito frowned, his gaze turning to the ground as he followed his uncle into the forest. His father had been killed? By a mere human? He glared, wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes because he knew his uncle would smell them, and he didn't want to be thought of as weak. The knowledge that a human could kill his father was shocking, because he was a part of one of the strongest demon clans in the country.

His deep gaze hardened with determination. He would train his hardest under his uncle, and become the most powerful demon alive. And once he'd done that, he was going to find that samurai and kill him, therefore avenging his father, and righting a heinous wrong.


	2. Hypnotized

**Malignant**

_Chapter Two_

-Hypnotized-

Akito stopped at the top of a hill, taking a deep breath as he looked out at the familiar area from all those years ago. He hadn't been here since the night his father had been killed, the night his life had changed forever. He was glad that his uncle had taken him in, because he had trained rigorously for this day. At nineteen years, he was ready to murder the samurai that had made him an orphan.

His ebony hair was longer, his bangs falling over his eyes just slightly. He was tall, with a lean frame and broad shoulders. His kimono and yukata were black, an exotic samurai sword strapped to his waist. He made his way towards the village, his face carefully blank so as not to give away the excitement he was feeling about the blood to come.

As he made his way through the village, he glanced around to see the attractions and escape routes, while also looking for his father's murderer. He had done a lot of research over the years, and found out that he was a somewhat wealthy man that was very influential in this part of the country. He didn't know where to find him exactly, but he did know this: his name was Sabaku no Gaara, and he had hair as red as blood, and eyes that bore through to your soul.

He smirked at the description he had been given by many. He couldn't wait to see if it was actually true of the man, or just an exaggeration, something many people felt they had to do when asked a question about someone of importance.

Something pricked at his senses, an intoxicating scent of jasmine and wildflowers. He looked around for the source, his nose screaming for him to find out who it was. His forest green gaze landed on the back of a woman then, glued to her short pastel pink hair and curvaceous behind that was bent over slightly as she selected some apples from a cart. The Uchiha quickly ducked behind one of the other vendors, watching her as she continued to shop for groceries.

She was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of jade, her body, despite being hidden under her green kimono, was one any man would want, and when she smiled or laughed, it drew everyone's attention. And it was then that Akito knew he just had to have her. He could kill his father's murderer later, right now he had a woman that needed bedding.

She continued to shop, and Akito continued to follow her. Eventually she finished, all of her purchases making the basket she was carrying too heavy. She turned and headed off towards the houses of the village, and the ebony haired demon smirked. Now he would be able to find her later tonight and visit her.

They came upon a nice looking abode, one that was kept up very nicely. It wasn't too extravagant, but not an ugly place either. He moved so that he could watch her inside her home, since he wanted to know exactly what he was going to have to deal with concerning taking her innocence. She went straight into the kitchen, where a woman who looked like she could be her older sister was, busy making tea.

She smiled upon seeing the younger woman. "Welcome home sweetie. Would you like some tea? I'm making some for your father, he's got a scratchy throat today." She sighed, shaking her head.

"No thank you mother." She said simply, giving her that same beautiful smile. "I brought the groceries for you. I can take father his tea."

"Thank you dear." The elder woman said, setting everything on a trey and holding it out to her daughter. "Make sure he drinks it this time. I know he doesn't care for the flavor, but I won't have him getting sick. He's always so cranky." She chuckled.

The pink haired girl nodded and took the trey her mother had prepared and headed down the hallway. Akito flowed her silently, watching carefully as she entered another porch-side room. "Hello father, Sister. I've brought tea." She gestured, sitting across from the elder redhead and beside the other pink haired girl. Her hair was much longer than her sister's and it was tied in a braid that stopped at the small of her back.

The elder man scoffed, glaring at the offending beverage. "Natsumi, I told your mother I was _not_ sick. I will not drink this dirt water."

The girls sighed and now that they were right beside one another, it was obvious they were twins because they looked almost exactly alike. "Please father…it's good for you."

He shook his head and stood, grabbing his sword that was lying beside him and walked over to the porch to look over the garden. "I feel fine."

Akito's eyes widened and he stilled, hoping that the redheaded man would not sense his presence. Then his gaze narrowed. The man was clearly a samurai, and his cool jade gaze sent a slight chill up even his spine. Could this be the man that had killed his father? Though, he needed to learn his name in order to be able to tell. He wanted to be completely sure before wasting his time and killing him, after all.

"Daddy." The object of his infatuation said softly, her voice affecting him even from the distance. He wondered if her noises of pleasure were as intoxicating as her alluring tone. "Mother is worried. It would make her feel better if you drank it. Satomi and I will even take one cup and join with you."

The redhead grimaced, before he turned around and walked back to his seat. "Fine, but only because I wish your mother to be happy. I will humor her."

Both girls smiled and Natsumi took the kettle and poured them all a cup before handing them off. They sat in silence, sipping their tea happily. At least the girls were happy. The woman from earlier walked into the room then, smiling at the sight of her husband drinking the tea she had made. "Oh sweetheart," she sat on the cushion next to his. "Thank you for drinking it despite its taste. I know you'll feel better in the morning." She promised, kissing his cheek before moving to pour her own glass.

He grumbled lowly, shaking his head as he continued to sip at the bitter drink. "Yes well…" he mumbled, looking off.

Natsumi giggled and Satomi shook her head in amusement. "Mother, where is Minako?"

"I believe she and Toshiro are playing shoji." The elder woman said. "I think she is adjusting rather well to being part of our family." She smiled, sipping at her tea.

"I love her." Natsumi beamed.

Satomi nodded in silent agreement. The redhead huffed, "I'm just glad Toshiro found himself a good woman."

"Well he's a good man, so I'm not surprised that he got a good woman." The pink haired woman said with a nod. She glanced at her husband, seeing that he had finished off his tea. "You should have another glass dear." She suggested earnestly. "To make sure the sickness is gone."

"I'm not sick." He glared at her, making the twins giggle.

They started to rise from their seats. "We'll leave you two to your tea." The twins said together before leaving. Satomi headed out with Natsumi close behind.

"Come sister," the short haired one bounced. "Let's go steal Minako and pick some flowers. We can make crowns for us and mother."

Satomi sighed, but nodded and led her sister off to find their sister-in-law.

Sakura stuck her lower lip out in a pout, placing her hand on his thigh. "Please?" she begged. "You say you're not sick, but that's because we're beating it before it gets bad."

"Sakura. I am not sick and I loathe tea." He growled, meeting her wounded gaze. He looked off, grinding his teeth slightly. "Fine." He gave her the cup to fill.

Sakura smiled happily, pouring him another glass. "Oh Gaara, thank you for humoring me." she gave him the glass and kissed his cheek. "I promise to show you my thank more properly tonight in our bedroom." She purred, thinking they were the only two that could hear her bold words.

"You better." He smirked, finishing his tea and having her pour another. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he grabbed his sword, running towards the edge of the porch. He searched around with a fierce gaze, drawing his blade. Sakura looked around, a frightened look on her face.

"Darling what is it?"

He remained silent, searching the area but the feeling was gone. He'd felt a spike in energy. Demon energy, similar to one he'd fought a long time ago. "It's nothing…" he assured, sheathing his sword once more. "Just…an odd feeling I suppose."

The pink haired woman sighed. "Well come back inside sweetie and close the door. You need to finish your tea."

"Alright, alright." He grumbled, returning to the house and shutting the sliding door behind him, closing them off from the outside.

Off behind the wall, Akito let out a small breath. That had been close. When he'd heard the man's name, he knew, and for a moment he had let his control slip as his anger had spiked. He pushed away from the wall he had been hiding behind, and righted his clothing, walking away from the home.

This put a hitch in his plans. Now that he knew Natsumi's father was such a powerful samurai, it would be harder to sneak into her house and steal her innocence. Then he smirked darkly. Unless he took her in her dreams.


	3. Stranger

**Malignant**

_Chapter Three_

-Stranger-

Natsumi was at her favorite spot, a small clearing with a crystal clear waterfall tumbling down from the small lake above. She had loved coming here as a child. When she stumbled upon it, she had claimed it as hers and had visited when her mother had made her angry. But something was different this time. She felt in danger, which was odd, considering this was where she felt the safest.

That was when she looked down and realized she was wearing a kimono she didn't own. It was gorgeous and white, made of the finest silk she'd ever seen. There was a design sewn into it with white thread and it was decorated with light pink cherry blossom petals that seemed to dance around in the wind.

"What on earth?" she wondered aloud, walking over to the edge of the water where it was calmer. She looked at her reflection and gasped, her hair was pinned up beautifully with ornaments she knew belonged to her mother and were precious heirlooms. She was too busy studying her own reflection to notice that someone had joined her.

Her jade depths darted over and a startled scream escaped her lips before she tripped over her own feet and fell back. Faster than she could even realize, the man who was beside her shot out and grabbed her before she could fall into the water. He pulled her up and pressed her against his solid frame that sent a shiver down her spine, and she couldn't tell if it was from fear, or something else.

A dark blush spread over her cheeks as she took him in. He was dark, and she meant literally, something about him resonated darkness and he had jet black hair that could rival the night. His skin was smooth and un-calloused, like he'd never done anything hard in his life, but the muscles she felt beneath his yukata said otherwise. She was absolutely speechless, and entranced, because he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. His deep green eyes studied her for a moment, before an irresistible smirk came to his incredibly sexy features.

"Hello there." He spoke, and she almost melted.

"Who are you?" she asked with a small voice, hating how timid and frail she must look. But she had to admit, if he wasn't holding her she would have probably fainted by now.

"You may call me Akito." He said, keeping his arm around her waist. "I am sorry for startling you. It was not my intention."

His voice sent another shiver down her spine. This couldn't be real, she'd never seen this man before. And just moments ago she'd fallen asleep in hers and her sister's room. "I'm dreaming." She said slowly, watching him closely. Usually, when she figured out she was asleep the dream ended, at least that's what happened _most_ of the time. This was not one of those times.

His smirk widened. "Then if you are dreaming, you can control what happens." He reached up with his free hand and moved some of her wisps from her face. "So what would you like to do…Natsumi?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name…?" she asked and immediately felt stupid. This was a dream of course he knew her name. She pulled out of his grasp, looking him over carefully. "You…don't seem like…if this is a dream…" she trailed off, turning a darker red. "Then you're not a human."

Akito gave her an intrigued look. "And what makes you say that?"

She scoffed. "As if you don't know." Seeing his arched brow still in place, she sighed. "When I was little and mother told us stories of monsters and demons and vampires…I used to dream that a really cute vampire would steal me away when I was mad at my mother. He would think I was the cutest thing ever and take me so he could save me to be his wife instead of eat me." She smiled then, "Though I've never had this dream as I was older…so the vampire always took care of me and never did anything."

He chuckled and reached out to gently cup her cheek. "A vampire…" he said, searching her face. "Then you know what it is I am here for."

"My blood?" she giggled, relaxing slightly despite the ominous aura she felt.

"No." his smirk turned a bit friendlier. "_You_."

Natsumi blinked, her blush returning. "What do you mean?" she whispered, sensing it was nothing like her dreams from her childhood.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, the entire gesture tender. "I think you know, or have an idea of what I mean." He told her. "But do not fret, I can see you are not ready, so I shall not take you this night."

"You certainly may not!" she batted his hand away, giving him a hard stare, though her expression was attempting to hide her embarrassment. "I do not have those sorts of dreams…I'm not some floozy."

He didn't seem affected by her rejection, and simply folded his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "I know. And that is why I chose you."

This seemed to make her confused. "Chose me for what?"

"To be mine." Akito explained simply. "That is, if you still wish to be taken away by a monster."

Something about his words felt heavy on her heart. Like her answer would affect more than just her dream. "I…I don't know."

"Then let this help you decide." He said. And suddenly he was before her, his hand on her waist and the other holding her cheek carefully. His lips were over hers before she could react, branding her in a hot, searing kiss that she was sure to remember upon waking.

Natsumi moaned into his mouth, melting from the contact she'd never felt before, not even in her dreams. She kissed him back the best could, wanting more than the small taste she was getting. Everything about him was intoxicating. Akito allowed their mouths a bit more contact, before he pulled away, the edges of his eyes a bright red. "Do you require more persuasion?" he asked, slowly gaining control of himself once more. She was just so addicting.

She looked dazed, but she nodded. "Yeah…" Natsumi said breathlessly.

The corner of his mouth tilted in a small smirk and he leaned down to kiss her once more, though this time he did it softly and slowly. He brought her closer to him, tilting her head back to deepen their contact. She rested her hands on his chest, gripping the fabric tightly as she kissed him back, a little too aggressively, but she couldn't help it. It felt good to be kissed and despite the fact she was dreaming, she knew it was better than anything a normal man could do. After a few more moments of this, he placed his hands on her shoulders and moved their mouths apart. "You tempt me, little onna." He breathed out, rubbing her shoulders.

"Really?" she smiled. "Like…like how?"

"The way a woman tempts a man." He chuckled. "If you want to know more on the subject, ask your parents after you wake. They will be able to tell you."

Her blush darkened and then she realized he had said wake. She could almost feel the dream slipping away. "Wait!" she called out, trying to grab for him so she could feel his lips again. But when she reached forward she was sitting up in bed, panting.

Natsumi looked around the dark room. She could still fell the tingle of the kiss she'd shared with the man named Akito. "Natsumi?" a tired voice spoke and the form beside her stirred and sat up as well. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah Satomi. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She said, laying back down herself. Natsumi turned on her side and stared at the wall, closing her eyes once more. She wanted to be back in her dream, but that would not come till the next night.


	4. Past

**Malignant**

_Chapter Four_

-Past-

Akito wandered around the village, looking at all of the knick-knacks and trinkets that the vendors had on display. Perhaps he would steal Natsumi something, and give it to her when they met in person. Because they would meet eventually, he was just waiting for the right moment.

He had visited her for three nights now, and each night spent more time with Natsumi than the one before. She was a very funny human, full of opinions that amused him to no end. After that first night he had not kissed her as passionately, since she had yet to give him an answer, and so they spent most of their time together talking. Well, she did most of the talking, he only spoke up if she asked him a question, or to comment here and there about what she was telling him.

There was just something about her that drew him to her. Her scent, yes, looks, definitely, charm, yes, but he didn't know what it was that was making him stay enough to keep seeing her each night. Normally he would have just had his way with her and been done with it, without so much as waiting for her permission. It was a dream, after all, so it's not like it was that big of a deal. But with Natsumi, it was different. So different, in fact, that he had almost completely forgotten about killing her father.

He stopped in front of a kimono shop, looking at the sign contemplatively. Natsumi would look lovely in some of those silks, and equally as lovely without them on at all. Perhaps he would get her one of those, like the ones he conjured in her dreams. He moved on then, deciding to look at some of the jewelry. That was when he heard someone call out his name.

The Uchiha froze, his eyes widening slightly before narrowing. Who in this village would know his name? The only one he had given it to was Natsumi, and she definitely didn't have such a deep tenor. Not to mention the fact that he would have sensed her had she gotten close to him. He turned around, his hand ready at his sword, when he spotted a redheaded man coming his way, a bright smile on his face that lit up his dark jade eyes.

Akito let out a small breath and let his arm fall back to his side. He remembered this man from his childhood, though he didn't think that he would remember as well. Humans weren't known for having good memories, after all. "Toshiro." He said once the other man was before him.

"It _is_ you." the samurai laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "It's been so long! Almost…fourteen, maybe fifteen years? How are you?"

"I am well." The ebony haired demon said, frowning slightly. He looked exactly like his father, except for his smile. It was the same one Natsumi had, that she had gotten from her mother. And that could only mean one thing. He was the son of his hated enemy. "And you?"

"I'm good. I'm a true samurai now, completed my training just two years ago from my father." He said, showing off his sword, which had been a gift. "And you?" he gestured to the blade at his long lost friend's side. "Did you undergo training as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, with my uncle."

The light look on Toshiro's face vanished. "Is your uncle a swordsman?"

Akito smirked. "One of the best in the country." He boasted.

"Really? What's his name?" Toshiro became excited once more.

"You wouldn't know it." the Uchiha said, trying to dismiss the subject. His uncle was a very private person after all. Not to mention that their last name was known to be one of the clans of demons. "He doesn't like to advertise his abilities. Dealing with all of the samurai that would seek him out to either fight him or learn from him is just too troublesome."

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, I understand that. My father has disciples who come and beg for his teachings, but he refuses. He only taught me and my sisters, probably why they're so defiant and have yet to be married off."

This sparked his interest. "Your sisters know how to use the sword?" he asked. "How interesting. Why did he choose to teach them?"

"My mother was a noble woman, and she was taken by a rogue villain and my father had to save her for his lord. They fell in love, but she was terribly hurt on her side. My father did not want my sisters to be defenseless, especially considering they are more beautiful than the rising sun, or _any_ flower. He calls them roses, beautiful, but they do in fact have thorns."

Akito chuckled. "Yes…" he thought back on his nights with Natsumi. "So, now that you're a samurai, what do you do with your time?"

The redhead thought for a moment. "Well, I've traveled a bit, but I got married to my sweetheart."

"Married? Really?" he raised a brow. "And you like being bound to one woman?"

"I love her more than I love my own life." he smiled, looking a bit dazed. "She is the only one I have ever given myself too, and her as well."

The ebony haired demon's look turned contemplative. He would never imagine only being with one woman his entire life. Though, the redhead did seem the type to settle down and start a family and whatnot. "Well I am glad that you have found such happiness so early on in your life."

"As am I." he nodded. "Would you like to go to the local beef pot? I've a free afternoon. I'll buy." The redhead smiled, gesturing for them to go.

Akito returned the gesture. "I would like that. I do not have to be anywhere until this evening, so I am free as well."

"Excellent. We can catch up." Toshiro said as they headed to their destination. Akito smirked, thanking his luck. Now he could find out a bit more about Natsumi, and be better prepared for their meeting tonight.

* * *

Natsumi was shoveling food into her mouth with her chopsticks, all her family members pausing their eating to watch her. "Natsumi…darling…" Sakura began, setting her rice bowl down and her chopsticks as well. "Why are you eating so quickly?"

"The more I eat, the more tired I will become. Then I can go to sleep after this meal." She explained quickly, before stuffing her face once more.

"You go to sleep so early now." Gaara said with an annoyed tone. "Why is it you are so eager to rush off? You used to loathe sleeping."

Satomi glanced over with a bored stare. "Natsumi has dreams of a boy."

"I do not!" she blushed.

This peaked Sakura's interest. "Boy? What boy? Is it someone we know?" she asked, her mind clearly racing to see if she can finally wed off one of her daughters.

Natsumi stopped eating and set down her empty bowl. "He's no one. I've never even seen him before. It's just a dream and I'm just tired. So if you will excuse me." she stood and hurried from the room.

Toshiro watched her leave and sighed. "She needs to get married."

Minako smiled at her husband. She was a beautiful woman, with long, straight ebony hair and bright blue eyes. Her frame was a small one, though despite that her chest was one of the largest in the area, making it one of her most memorable features, and one of the reasons Toshiro had looked forward to their wedding night. "I'm not sure marriage will benefit her as much as it did us my lord." She giggled.

"Well…at least she would be elsewhere making a scene instead of at dinner." He sighed, finishing his own meal.

Gaara shook his head and resumed eating. "I'll never get her married off at this rate." He grumbled.

* * *

Natsumi was next to the waterfall once more, this time dressed in a black kimono decorated with silvery threads. A silver obi was around her waist, keeping everything together. She dipped her fingers in the cool water, waiting for her visitor, who never took too long. It wasn't much longer that she felt his presence and looked back. She stood and met him before he could close the distance. "Akito." She smiled.

He returned the gesture, reaching out and stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It pleases me that you are so eager for my arrival." He said softly.

"Of course. My dreams are the most wonderful time I've had in months." She said, taking his hand and pulling him to the spot they always sat together. She sat him down and took her place beside him, watching his movements as if they were the most intriguing thing in the world. "I felt the day would never end."

"Of one thing you can be sure," he said, settling himself and looking over at her. "Everything comes to an end sooner or later."

Her smile fell for a moment and she looked worried. "What do you mean?"

Akito searched her face, before looking out over the water. "There will come a day when I can no longer visit you in this dream world." He murmured.

"What?" her expression turned to panic. "But why?"

"Because it is not ideal." He explained, looking back at her and giving her a sad smile. "Do not fret Natsumi," he placed his hand on her thigh to comfort her. "I do not wish to see you so melancholy."

She got up on her knees and leaned over him slightly. "What if I answered your question?" she whispered desperately. "Would you stay then?"

The demon cupped her cheek. "Are you saying that you want me to take you away from this place?" he asked. "Away from your home, your family?"

"I want to be with you more…" she admitted, a small blush coming to her face.

He smirked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap. Before she could react, he was kissing her, very similarly to that first night they had been together.

Natsumi smiled against his lips, resting her hands on his shoulders to deepen their contact. "Steal me away…" she said softly, biting down on his lower lip.

A growl escaped him at her words and actions. "I will steal more than that." He moved his right arm from supporting her, bringing it to her front and loosening her obi. He slipped his hand inside her kimono then, cupping one of her bound breasts and running his thumb over her slowly perking nipple.

Her blush darkened, but she resisted the urge to pull back. She'd never been touched like this before, and it was making her nerves go wild. "Just be gentle…I'm still but a flower."

"You are a rose." He murmured, circling the tip of his finger around the bud. "And do not fret, it will not hurt here in this world…should we ever meet in real life, I will not be able to do much about your pain. Your maidenhead will still be intact, after all."

"It won't hurt?" she looked surprised, pulling away from him just enough so she could look down at his face.

"No." he promised. "This is a dream, and dreams were meant to bring pleasure."

Natsumi smiled, eagerness showing on her face. "Then please, show me these pleasures of what you speak. For I am willing to give myself to you in any way you wish."

He smirked darkly. "Gladly." He said, grabbing her obi and ripping it off. He then carefully peeled back one of the folds of her kimono, revealing her hip and side, while her bindings and undergarments kept her treasures hidden. He kissed her, distracting her as he extended his claws, ripping through her bindings. His hand was back on her breast then, loving the feel of her smooth skin.

She gasped, the cold against her normally clothed skin was unexpected, and it only made her chest react more drastically. His hands were handling her with such care, yet it was still strong and powerful. "I'm aching to be with you…please don't tease me too much. I'm already trembling." She shivered.

He chuckled. "Very well. This time I shall not prepare you as I would in real life." he told her, slipping his hand into her robes and holding her up, pulling off her kimono and letting it lie in his lap. He placed his arms underneath her and rose then, setting her on her feet. Then he took off his yukata, laying it on the grass. He did the same with his kimono, removing his clothing until he was left in his pants. Then he looked to Natsumi, drinking in her mostly naked form. "Come." He held his hand out to her, wanting her to join him.

She placed her hand in his, hiding her body somewhat with her hands. She could feel the knot in her stomach fighting against her. She hoped she didn't disappoint him. Though, this was her dream, so she'd be excellent, right? He guided her onto their makeshift bed, laying her down before moving over her. "Do not hide yourself from me." he said, removing her hands from her body. "You are beautiful."

"I've never been naked in front of someone before…" she huffed, her blush darkening. "I'm nervous is all, even if it won't hurt."

"I know." He gave her a tender look, kissing her. He trailed them down her neck and to her chest, licking her nipple and grazing it with his fangs. She was so delightful, it was getting difficult to conceal his true form from her.

Natsumi shivered with delight, squirming beneath him as she rubbed her thighs together in attempts to stimulate her throbbing sex. "It's okay…I know you're not human…I feel like you're holding back."

"I do not wish to frighten you." he said, moving to the other mound. "Knowing and seeing are two very different things, after all.

"Well…just a little maybe, that would be okay." She whispered, trying not to hide her disappointment.

Akito lifted his head and looked down at her, the rims of his eyes beginning to turn red. "Are you certain?" he asked, the action giving her a glimpse of his newly-pointed teeth.

"Of course I'm certain, now stop making excuses. I'm not a little girl and this is _my_ dream so shut up, get devious and deadly, and do what you want with me before I mount you myself." She huffed, giving him a fierce stare.

His eyes widened in shock, before he smirked. "Such a devious little onna I have found myself." He chuckled darkly, his eyes turning their full red as he lightly trailed his claws down her stomach to tease her.

Her body arched from the touch, quivering from the feel it had been previously denied. He watched her and how much she wanted him. She was a little too turned on by his demon qualities. Natsumi lifted her hips slightly, "Please…stop taunting me with your touch. I've never had a dream like this before and I really want to feel you."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Akito moved down and slipped off her undergarments, before removing his own. He placed his member at her entrance, rubbing it against her wet sex, making her whimper. "Rest assured, you shall feel everything." He promised, before sliding in quickly. He hissed, holding her thighs tightly as he began to thrust into her, unable to wait for her to get used to the feeling.

She had expected pain, but his initial thrust only sent jolts of electric pleasure through her body, causing her to become wetter. "It feels amazing!" she cried out, feeling him push in once more. The samurai descendent thrust her hips forward, gyrating her hips to feel all of him. And boy, could she feel him, he filled her and throbbed inside of her. Everything he was doing was setting off another wave of ecstasy. "Oh!" she panting as he sped up. "Harder!" she moaned, clenching around him.

He did as she commanded, his fangs growing as he let his more animalistic side begin to take control. He growled, using his grip on her to aid her in her movements, the sounds of their pelvises slamming together over and over again mixing in with their moans. Akito smirked, victory filling his body, along with the pleasures hers was providing him. This was the most incredible lay he had ever had, and he just knew it would be better once he got her in person and took her virginity for real.

They continued their pace, able to keep going because their stamina never decreased. Natsumi didn't know how many times she'd released and had an orgasm, or how many times he filled her with his hot seed, but it never got tiring. She moaned once more, gripping onto him and meeting his thrusts the best she could. "I never want to wake up, I want you to stay inside me forever. I feel incredible."

"As do I." he said, emptying into her once more as she met her end as well. Instead of starting another round, Akito rolled over, keeping her on top of him so that he was still inside of her. "Dawn is approaching." He said, his breathing still somewhat erratic. "You will need to awaken soon."

"No!" she demanded. "I will sleep forever." She promised, leaning down and covering his mouth with hers.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Natsumi…" he breathed out when they separated, looking into her jade eyes with his now green ones. "If you want to be with me so badly…then I will allow it. But," he said, making her smile lessen. "You must find me in the real world. I am close by, I always have been. Find me, show your devotion to me in person, and then we can be together forever. I promise."

"Find you…but…but where?" she gripped onto him tightly and then realized she knew all along. "This place? Wait…" her blush darkened. "You're…you're really _real_?"

Akito smiled slightly. "Yes."

"Then how? Why? This is _my_ dream. I know it is!" she snapped back, though she just looked confused instead of angry.

He sat up, lifting her a bit so that he was no longer inside her warm cavern, before setting her back down over his lap. "I am a mystical being Natsumi…with us, anything is possible." He explained.

"Wait…so, you're not a vampire?" she wondered, staring up at him.

"I never said I was." Akito reached up and stroked her cheek. "You came up with that one on your own."

Her embarrassed blush spread down her neck and then to her chest. "Then what are you?"

He sighed, knowing it was time to tell her the truth. Or at least part of it. "I am a descendant of one of the most ancient, powerful lines in the world." He searched her eyes. "And I have chosen you to be my mate."

"Your mate?" she breathed out, too many things running through her head. What did being his mate even mean? And what was he?

"Yes."

Natsumi looked off, but leaned against him, missing his warmth. They stayed that way, neither speaking. That's when she felt it. "I'm going to wake up soon…"

"Yes, your house is beginning to stir." The ebony haired man said, rubbing her back.

She nodded and closed her eyes, and the next time they were opened, she was staring at her ceiling. Natsumi frowned and sat up, looking down at her comforter. He was here, in the village. She knew it, she could _feel_ it. Satomi sat up from her futon and yawned, scratching her head. "What's up? Another restless night?"

The younger twin glanced over and sighed. "Something like that…"

"Well come on." The elder spoke, moving getting up to change. "Let's get some breakfast."

Natsumi got up as well, too distracted with her thoughts of her mysterious stalker.


	5. Fixation

**Malignant**

_Chapter Five_

-Fixation-

A blonde man whistled to himself as he walked around this quaint little village. He'd heard wind that his best friend was in the area, and had decided to come and see if the rumors were true. He hadn't seen him in years, after all, and needed something to amuse him. Because, unfortunately, he had a short attention span. For a human village, this place was really nice, and it didn't really smell as bad as most villages did.

He grew bored with browsing the wares and moved into the neighborhoods, wanting to try and find a place that he could crash at while he was in town. He knew he could always stay at an inn, but he preferred to save his money and break into abandoned houses. It's not like they were being used for anything, and that way he would be around people. He always liked being around people, and humans were so interesting to watch.

As he neared the more luxurious houses, the sweet aroma of flowers reached his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent. Amongst that he picked up something else…something he couldn't quite put his finger on. So he followed the smell, walking until he reached a field full of wildflowers that separated the richer houses from the poorer ones. Entering the field, he quickly spotted a woman with the most beautiful shade of pink hair. It flowed down her back in waves, parts pinned back and away from her face with jeweled butterfly clips. He could only see her profile, but with his enhanced vision, it was clear that she had dazzling jade eyes, and the small smile that was on her face as she hummed softly completed the serene vision that she was.

He felt his heart stop, and realized that the mysterious smell was coming from her. Before he realized what he was doing, he was next to her, holding some of her silky locks in his hand and inhaling her scent. "Lavender." He breathed out, his smile widening as his hazel eyes moved to her somewhat startled face. "You smell of lavender. And it's absolutely enchanting."

"What are you doing?"

His eyes widened and he released her hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, I lost track of myself. See, I could smell you a ways off, but I couldn't put my finger on what your scent was exactly. And now I know." He laughed. "It's lavender."

"That's creepy." She said simply. "Now please leave."

"Why would I leave the presence of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" he asked, stroking her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "What is your name?"

"None of your business." She huffed, walking past him and heading out of the field. He was next to her faster than it should have taken him, as if he had been walking next to her the entire time.

"I'm Kyo." The demon told her.

She rolled her eyes. "So what?"

Kyo smiled. "So why can't you tell me your name?" he asked. "Is it a secret?"

That almost made her smile. "Maybe."

"Oh, I see." The blonde nodded. "So until you tell me, I'll just make up a name for you." he smirked, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "All I have to do is think of the right thing."

"Go right ahead Blondie." The pink haired woman smirked, looking over the flowers in her arms.

He chuckled. "Okay…how about…Hihou?" he glanced down at her.

"No."

"Alright, alright." he smiled. "I like Koi better anyways."

She groaned, speeding up. "My name is Satomi. Okay? Now please go away."

Kyo just matched his pace with hers. "See, was that so hard?"

"Terribly. Now…" she stopped, looking up at him with a harsh jade gaze. "Are you partially deaf? Or just stupid? Because usually when a woman dismisses you, they mean it."

"Oh I know." The blonde smirked. "I'm just choosing to ignore your request in lieu of spending more time in your presence."

Satomi grimaced. "Why?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his taller frame and leaning down so that their faces were inches apart. "Because I want to." he said simply. "And I like you."

"That's impossible. You do not even know me." Satomi said harshly, though the pink blush on her cheeks was undeniable.

"Nothing is impossible." Kyo countered. "Besides, when I saw you standing in that field…my heart stopped beating."

Her blush darkened and she finally pulled out of his unusually strong grasp. "Well that's just dandy, but I don't like you, and I would prefer to be left alone. I'm late for dinner."

He gasped. "I'm sorry for causing your tardiness." He said, though he didn't leave her side. "Wait…how come you don't like me? Did I do something to offend?"

"Yes. You smelled my hair, like some sort of serial killer." She reminded.

"Well your hair is one of your best features." He smiled. "And you smell so nice…I just couldn't control myself."

Satomi rolled her eyes, walking faster. "Stop following me. And that's really weird to say. I don't like you, and I want you to leave me alone, okay? If you love me so much, why won't you listen to me."

"Whoa." Kyo said, getting in front of her. "When did I say that I loved you?" he asked, before smiling. "Wait…you really _do_ like me." he said, hugging her. "I knew it!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." Satomi glared. "How on earth did you get there?"

He smiled in satisfaction. "Because you said that I said I loved you, meaning that is what you are hoping that I really feel, because you return my feelings, and are too shy to admit it." he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Your skin is softer than silk." He breathed out.

"Get off me!" Satomi shoved him off, before taking off down the street. "And leave me alone you psycho!" She turned the corner and disappeared, dodging through the houses till she made it to her own street and her then her home. Having to catch her breath, she leaned over and rested against the wall.

Once she had regained her stamina, she straightened and grabbed the handle of the door. "So this is where you live?"

Satomi screamed, jumping and hitting the door with her face. "Ow." She groaned, rubbing her now throbbing nose.

Kyo's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said, gently holding her chin and trying to get a look at her nose. "Let me see that."

"Stop touching me!" she screamed, trying to push him off.

Frantic footsteps could be heard, and suddenly another pink haired woman was outside the estate. Kyo released Satomi, not wanting to get in trouble. "What's all this commotion?" Sakura asked, taking in the scene. "Satomi, dear, are you alright?"

"No! This insane man has dared to lay his hands upon me despite my many times of kindly telling him to leave me alone. Then he stalked me home and was about to have his way with me!" she pointed accusingly, and suddenly there was an older redhead in the doorway.

"What is going on." He demanded, shoving the tip of his sword in Kyo's face. "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter." Gaara seethed, now between him and two of his women.

The blonde held his hands up. "I just wanted to see if her nose was bleeding or not." He said. "The door hit her in the face by accident…well it was kind of my fault, but that was an accident." he defended. "And I only followed her home to make sure she got there safely. A woman as beautiful and enchanting as she is should not go about town unescorted."

"My daughters can handle themselves. Do not make me give them swords to carry around. Then you will be terribly sad when one of them cuts off your testicles." Gaara glared.

Satomi smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gaara, do not reprimand him for being a thoughtful, kindhearted gentleman." The pink haired woman said, walking from behind her husband and looking at Kyo. "What is your name, samurai?" she asked, noticing the sword at his side.

"Kyo." The demon said.

"Well, Kyo, would you like to join our family for dinner?" Sakura smiled. "It's so rare that we have guests over."

"What!" Satomi gasped. "Mother!"

"Sakura." Gaara glared at her warningly.

She just gave them both a stern look. "He is joining us for dinner and that's final."

"I don't want to intrude…" Kyo began, only to be cut off by the pink woman's glare.

"It's final." She said simply, turning and heading back towards the house before anything more could be said.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as he watched Kyo. "I'm onto you." He warned, sheathing his sword. "Touch my family and I will _kill_ you." He snapped, walking in after his wife.

Satomi just stared after them, her mouth agape. Kyo had a similar look to his face, before glancing at Satomi. "So…I'm staying for dinner?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No." she snapped, walking in and slamming the gate behind her.

He blinked. "Oh what the hell." He muttered, opening the gate and following her inside. He could smell the dining room's location without having to actually wait to be shown it, but decided to stay as inconspicuous as possible. When he walked in, the redhead from earlier was already seated, the space to his right empty, since his wife was getting another place setting for Kyo. On his other side was a younger redhead that looked a lot similar to him, an ebony haired woman seated to the younger man's left. Then, across from her was sat Satomi, another pink haired woman that looked almost exactly like her to her right, save for the difference in hair length.

"Wow Satomi," Kyo smiled, taking the only available seat at the other end of the table next to his pink haired captivation. "I didn't think anyone compared to your beauty, but I see that I was wrong. Your sister is just as lovely as you are." He nodded in Natsumi's direction.

Natsumi blinked and looked over at their visitor, confusion in her jade depths. "Well thank you." She smiled, "Now…who are you?"

"Apparently some man who fancies Satomi." The younger redhead snickered, as his sister gave him a glare.

"His name is Kyo." Sakura said as she walked out with another setting for the blonde man. "I invited him to dinner, so be nice. We want him to come back." She said, sending a warning look to her husband.

"I don't have to be nice to anyone woman. This is my house and my rules, and I don't like him."

Kyo smiled at the man, "So you are the infamous Sabaku no Gaara. I've heard legends of you, the most deadly demon slayer alive to date."

Gaara glanced up before looking off. "Well. Yes," he nodded, unfolding his arms. "You may not be so bad."

"Is it true that you can pick a demon out of a crowd? Or sniff him from a mile away?" the blonde asked eagerly, genuinely curios. He was a demon after all, and had always wanted to know if this man was as good as everyone said. Though he didn't doubt it.

The redhead locked eyes with Kyo and he had his answer. "Yes. But I'm not so black and white that I cannot tell the hostile ones from the ones who are simply born into that life and wish to live. So long as they do not bring harm to those around me, I do not see why I would have to kill them."

"Fascinating." He said simply, looking at Toshiro. "Do you know how to do that?"

"I am beginning too…though it is a very long process. I can tell most of the times, but demons are crafty and hide themselves well." He smiled, looking up as the servants set down the massive amounts of food. Toshiro picked up his rice bowl eagerly.

Natsumi smirked, taking hers as well. "I can tell."

"When did you ever see a demon Natsumi-chan?" Minako asked, picking up her chopsticks and bowl of rice.

"Well they were only little demons, like nice ones. I've never met a powerful one until n-" she stopped when she saw her father's silencing glare.

The redhead cleared his throat. "So…Kyo…you are interested in my daughter?"

"More than interested, my lord." Kyo replied honestly, still at ease, despite knowing he had been found out by the redheaded samurai.

"So you want to marry her?" Sakura asked eagerly, looking to her older daughter. "To finally have someone here for your hand…" She smiled.

"Now, now." Gaara told the group, "let us please enjoy our meal. I will speak with Kyo myself after dinner."

Satomi scoffed, "I'm still not marrying him." she grumbled.

Natsumi blinked, but focused on eating as well. The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly, Toshiro seemed to really like Kyo, as did Minako and Natsumi. Satomi remained silent the rest of the time, and after they were all finished eating, Gaara stood and Kyo followed after. Toshiro stood and adjusted his obi, "I think I will get in some training before bed, goodnight ladies." He bowed, dismissing himself.

The younger twin stood and hurried out of the room. "Where are you going?" Minako asked.

"To find out what father and Kyo are speaking about."

"Good idea sweetie." Sakura said, going with her.

Minako stood and followed. "I want to listen too!" she grabbed Satomi's hand and dragged her along. "Come on Satomi-chan!"

"What?" she blinked, going a slight red. "No!" But it was already too late, all four women were pressed against the thin rice paper door, listening to the men's conversation.

"So…" Gaara began. "Why should I grant you what you want Kyo. I assume you know I am onto you." He said seriously, watching him carefully. "I just am trying to find out your motives."

"I have no motives." Kyo said, the easy smile not on his face for once. "I swear on my father's grave that I did not know when I met her that she was your daughter."

"That's usually the case. Most would have killed her on the spot."

The blonde nodded, letting out a small sigh. "Lord Gaara, I want to make Satomi my life partner." He said. "I know that it is frowned upon by most, but that does not concern me. Satomi is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I realize that I just met her mere hours ago, but when you know, you know." He declared. "And I know with my entire being that she was put on this earth for me."

Gaara seemed to think on it and there was silence for a long time, so long that the four girls leaned closer to the paper. "And what will you do for my daughter? Her dowry?"

"Anything." He answered without a second thought. "Whatever task you wish me to perform, I will do. I will go out and find the best tribute in the country if you wish. Whatever I must do to prove to you that I am worthy enough for a treasure such as her."

The redhead smirked. "Bring me a lock of the demon queen's gold hair. Let's see how that goes, and if you are willing to face her wrath. She is a deceptive little thing, isn't she?"

Natsumi's eyes widened, "There's a demon queen?" she whispered.

"Haven't you ever heard the legend?" Satomi snapped, shoving her sister. "No one has ever laid eyes on her and has lived. That's why it's so hard to hunt her down or find her. There are so many stories. Father escaped her with his life, just barely. She supposedly bore a curse on our family. To be plagued with demons."

"That's terrible." Minako said.

"Hush." Sakura ordered, trying to hear what Kyo's answer would be.

Kyo himself actually had fear on his face. "The queen's hair…" he said softly, shaking his head to break from his daze. "Very well. I will find her, and I will get a lock of her hair to prove my worth and devotion." he said with determination.

Gaara laughed, something that was foreign to all the women in the house. "He's _laughing_." Satomi seethed. This was not going well. "Mother make him stop." She ordered, hitting her mother.

Sakura scoffed. "Do not tell me what to do, and do not hit me." she hit her elder daughter in return. "It's not ladylike."

"Good!" she huffed, hitting her once more. "If I am not a lady I shall not be married off like one."

"Stop it." Natsumi shoved her sister, beginning the all-out pink harpy war.

Minako, the poor thing, didn't know what to do. "Stop it!" she wailed softly, making the mistake of entering the fray to try and break it up. There was so much pushing and shoving, that the women didn't even realize when the rice door began to bend from their weight. This continued, until suddenly it ripped, allowing for all four of them to fall into the room, landing in a heap on the floor.

Both Gaara and Kyo looked over, stopping their conversation. "What are you four doing?" Gaara demanded, looking angry.

"Well…" Sakura began, giving her husband a doe-eyed look. "I was explaining to the girls how thin rice paper is, and that they need to be careful with it." she said, removing herself from the pile and brushing off her kimono. "By the way dear...we need a new door. So I'll let you deal with that…while I go to bed. Goodnight!" she laughed awkwardly, waving before she made her escape.

The twins looked at one another, both blushing before they bowed to their father and hurried away with apologies. As the only one left, Minako turned red and stuttered slightly. "Bye!" she squeaked, rushing off towards hers and Toshiro's room.

"Well…you certainly have your hands full." Kyo commented, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.

The redhead sighed. "I have two daughters who have reached eighteen years and not one offer for their hands…my hands are overflowing."

"Do not worry." the blonde said, standing. "I will get that which you have requested, and take Satomi for my mate, of that, you can be certain." he nodded. "Thank you for allowing me into your home to dine with your family my lord. I shall take my leave now, unless there was anything else you wanted to discuss."

"No. You are free to go. If you return with what I have asked, you may have my eldest daughter to marry."

"I shall return as swiftly as my feet will allow." Kyo bowed in respect. "Thank you once again." he turned and left the room then, looking around to see if Satomi was near. Slightly disappointed, he exited the house and left the estate, off to find his friend. Night was when demons were up to most of their tricks, so he knew it wouldn't be a difficult task.

* * *

Akito stood at the edge of the waterfall, staring up at the moon. The spell he had cast allowed him knowledge of when Natsumi had fallen asleep or not, and he knew that she still walked in the real world. Perhaps she was coming to him, he thought, hope beginning to rise in his chest. She had been amazing to take in the dream world, but he wanted to take her for real. To break her maidenhead and smell the glorious blood from the action as her tight walls contracted around him…it would be the most amazing night of his existence.

His ears picked up the sound of someone coming towards him, and he turned to face the forest. Had she found him? Would he really get to have her? But before his inner questions could be answered, something shot out of the trees at a speed only another demon could possess. Readying himself to fight, he was taken off guard when the other demon hugged him tightly.

"Akito!" Kyo smiled, lifting him from the ground.

The ebony haired man glowered down at the blonde. "Kyo." he nearly seethed. "Let go of me." he ordered, pushing away from him once his feet touched the ground. "Freak." he said, straightening his kimono.

Kyo just laughed. "Man, that's the second time I've been called that today. And the first was by the woman I'm going to marry." he declared.

"A woman actually agreed to be with you?" the Uchiha raised a mocking brow.

The other man scoffed. "Please, I'm still winning her over. You should see her Akito. She has the most beautiful pink hair. And her eyes…a shade of jade that makes the stone itself envious. Not to mention that when she speaks, it sounds like an angel from the heavens is singing." he sighed dreamily.

Akito froze at the description of Kyo's sudden fiancé. "What?" he breathed out, feeling his gut twist painfully.

"Yeah, I can tell she likes me, she just doesn't like the idea of leaving her family and having a man tell her what to do. I had dinner with them, and boy, are they interesting. Did you know her father is the famous Sabaku no Gaara? You know, the samurai that-"

"That killed my father." He said lowly, glaring at his old friend. "How _dare_ you." he made a swipe at Kyo, his eyes turning red.

Kyo dodged, his hazel eyes slightly wide. "What? I thought your dad's death was water under the bridge."

A smirk came to the ebony haired demon's face. "No…how dare you try and take what is mine. I have already claimed her to be my mate. So if you wish to live, you will terminate your agreement with her father." He flexed his claws slightly.

"Well you can't go and do that when it concerns a human Akito." Kyo said, letting his eyes turn black as night, his own claws extended. "You have to follow their rules of courtship first. And besides, I will not die so easily."

Akito's dark look turned even more deadly. "We'll see." Were his words before he charged. The two engaged in a fight then, using their beastly skills instead of their swords, their instincts having fully taken over. But each time they got a hit on their opponent, it wasn't long until they were fully healed. This was one of the many gifts bestowed upon the ancient demonic lines, something both men were a part of.

Eventually, Akito was able to pin the blonde to the floor, a death grip on his neck. "I will sever your head." He said sadistically.

Kyo glared, using all of his strength to pry the ebony haired demon's hand from his throat, and only succeeding successfully. "Not before I stop you." he said through his teeth, both of their arms shaking from the force they were using. "I don't see why you're doing this. He has two daughters, take the other one. You were always more about appearance anyways, and they're twins."

"No!" Akito said, trying to use more power. "That one never smiles, never laughs, she's too ugly for me to be pleased with. I must have Natsumi." He declared.

The blonde blinked. "Natsumi..?" he began to laugh. "Akito, I'm marrying Satomi." He smiled, his features returning to their humanoid look as his friend's did the same.

"Really?" he asked, getting off of him and helping him up. "Oh. Sorry."

"You should be. Don't ever jump to conclusions, it wastes time." Kyo sighed, rubbing his healing neck. "Though it was nice to spar again. I haven't gotten to do that in forever."

"Me either." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. "So he's letting you marry her?"

Kyo grimaced. "Well…he knows I'm a demon…but if I bring him a lock of her highness' hair he will grant me permission."

His eyes widened. "The queen's hair? Do you have any idea how highly she values her looks? There is no way you will make it out alive after such a request."

"If I explain to her why I need it, I'm sure she might consider granting my request." the blonde nodded.

"Or killing you on the spot." Akito smirked. "And Satomi is worth that?"

"Yes." Kyo said in determination. "I would forever regret it if I didn't try and just gave up. If I did that…then I might as well be dead."

"Well have fun with that."

"I will." The blonde huffed, beginning to strut off. "The next time I see you, it will be as a man about to marry his woman." He disappeared into the forest then.

Akito let out a sigh, turning and looking back out at the waterfall. He only wished his courtship was as black and white as his friend's. Natsumi had fallen asleep in the beginning of his fight with Kyo, and so he knew she would not find him this night. Or at all.

His gaze hardened. He would not visit her this time. She needed to see how miserable she was without his presence. She needed to be shown the error of her ways. And when that was all said and done, she would seek him out. Because no woman could resist him or his charms.

And with those thoughts, he turned and made his way towards the village, intent on finding something to eat. Fighting always did make him hungry.


	6. Strain

**Malignant**

_Chapter Six_

-Strain-

Natsumi stared at the woods, still too scared to enter their foreboding darkness. She gripped at her kimono, trying to repress her urge to run and retreat. Fortunately the urge to enter was far greater. It had been six whole days since she'd dreamed of Akito. She was still in the grove by the waterfall, but now her dreams consisted only of her helpless waiting. And she waited, every night, for him to come and visit her, but it seemed he was serious in his want of her to come find him. But she was afraid. She was afraid of what he was. In a dream, she was safe and he couldn't hurt her, but what if it was all a trap?

But she could no longer take it. Kyo had returned from wherever he had gone, with a lock of golden hair. At first glance, she had actually thought it was threads of the real metal, but they were as soft as feathers. He'd told them about his visit to, as he called her, Her Highness. He was met with her guard, but she spared him to hear him out. Apparently he was from some high ranking clan and she was amused by his attempt. According to Kyo, she had heard his request to marry her sister, and when he asked her for her hair, she was confused.

And surprisingly enough to him, she laughed and thought it was sweet that he was so bold and cut it off herself for him to present to his love's father. Now, all he did was spend time with her sister, talking about how beautiful she was and how he would take care of her. They would play shogi and sit on the porch drinking tea. Satomi pretended not to enjoy his company, but every now and then Natsumi saw her smile.

To say the least, Natsumi was jealous. Yes, as her older sister Satomi was already the one who would be married off first, but Kyo was so sweet. And he was a demon, she could tell just by his aura. Her father knew as well, but seemed to be keeping the information to himself, since Satomi didn't even know. But he called her his 'mate', and that struck something inside the younger twin. Akito had told her she would be his mate, yet where was he? Where was his testimony to her and his pledge to her father? She simply didn't understand.

She was angry, but she was also devastated. Her fear evaporated in her fury and she headed towards the forest. The closer she got, the more she thought of her dreams and their sensual behavior. Her body ached with want that she'd been denied for too long. She'd even had to resort to pleasuring herself to quell the arousal that pulsed through her.

Though, as she headed through the trees and she could hear the tumbling water from the waterfall, her anger changed to anticipation. She'd put on her nicest kimono, made of black silk. There were white, silver, and light pink flowers scattered over it. Her hair was clipped up beautifully, only a few wisps of her bangs falling into her face.

Finally, she saw it and burst into the clearing. But her heart stopped, her blood slowing in her veins. There was no one there. It looked undisturbed, like it hadn't been visited in years. So it _was_ just a dream. She tried not to cry. This was worse than she imagined, for she never thought it would turn out just to be her imagination. Her beautiful nightmare had been nothing but her mind gone wild, wanting what every girl desired. A man who wanted them for everything they were worth.

Natsumi sighed, walking to the edge of the water. She stared at her reflection, perfect aside from the ripples that caused its disturbance. She'd dressed up for failure and her heart ached, as if it'd been torn out, thrown on the ground, and trampled by a herd of goats. She lifted her hands and held them over the wounded organ that was faintly beating. She wished it would just cease in its functions and let her die.

She didn't even hear the other presence enter the clearing behind her, nor sense him until he spoke. "It took you longer than I had thought to come to me." a familiar, deep voice said. Though in person it sounded so much more alluring.

Her eyes shot open and goose bumps rose on her skin. His words finally registered in her brain, and she knew without seeing it was her dream invader. "So you decided to punish me?" Natsumi breathed out, almost too afraid to turn around. _Almost_. When she faced him, her heart stopped once more, but this time it was from shock. He was perfect, flawless even. Muscles were in the right place with the perfect amount of definition, and he radiated power. That's when she knew. "Oh my God." She swallowed, taking a step back. "You're a demon, and you're not a good one."

"Now you know why I never told you what I was." Akito explained. "You would have run, had you known. Even if you thought it was just a dream."

"Of course I would have!" she glared. "You're evil!" Natsumi yelled, pointing in his face.

"Only by some standards." He said, moving her finger away. "So. I disappoint you."

She frowned, her glare not letting up as she moved sideways in attempts to get out from being cornered to the water. "Disappoint? You tricked me! You want to eat me!" Then her eyes widened. "_Or_ you _do_ want to rape me and _then_ kill me! Well I won't have it!" Natsumi pulled out a coin bag from her sleeve and threw it at him, actually knocking him a bit off balance since he was certainly not expecting that. Seeing her opportunity, Natsumi took off for the trees.

But Akito was before her, halting her retreat. "You stupid wench." He said through his fangs, grabbing her by the wrist when she tried to slap him, his eyes rimmed in red. And it was so much more menacing in person. "If I had wanted to do that, I would have done it the first time I saw you." he said. "I certainly would not have spent the time to use my magic to control your dreams. I may be a demon, but I did not lie to you." he released her, since she was struggling, and forced his features to return to normal. "As it is, if the real me is not good enough for you, then leave now. I will not stop you. But I will never cross paths with you again, of that you can be assured." he told her, folding his hand into the sleeves of his yukata.

"I don't understand." She grimaced, her eyes watering and threatening to spill over. "And I'm_ not_ a wench nor am I stupid."

He frowned, letting out a small sigh and looking off. How he could not stand to see her tears. They made him weak. "Natsumi…" he returned his deep gaze to her, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Her skin was so much smoother in real life. "I came to you in your dreams because it was the easiest way to try and court you. I wanted you to get used to the idea of being with a being as dangerous as I. You took so well to it…I had hope of us meeting in person. But when you never came…I grew angry and vengeful. It is not in my nature to be kind, or forgive." He explained, cupping her other cheek with his left hand.

"I chose you to be my mate, for many reasons mostly unknown to me. All I know is that when we are together I feel complete." He placed one of his hands over his heart and smiled slightly. "My heartbeat matches yours."

"That's stupid." She pulled away, a light pink dusting across her cheeks. "I thought I was dreaming and I didn't come…I didn't come because I was scared of you. And for a good reason…you're the most powerful demon I've ever seen, and just being near you freezes my blood." She stopped, pursing her lips together in a thin line. "I…I was scared you weren't going to be here. That I dreamed the whole thing, but seeing you…I am scared…and as much as I want to run away and never see you again, I can't move my legs, and I think it's because I don't want to risk…" she paused. "The thought of you not existing makes my stomach churn with horror."

That was enough for Akito, as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Natsumi's neck, tilting her head up to meet his before he kissed her. It was a light one though, because he did not want to scare her away. "I can warm your blood whenever you wish Koi." He murmured against her lips, kissing her once more. "And I promise I will never leave you again."

She kissed him back without a second thought, feeling her knees weaken from the touch. "I suppose…my family really is cursed." She murmured.

"I would look at it as more of a blessing." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist to help hold her up. "For you will never want for anything. I will protect and take care of you forever."

Natsumi laughed, pulling away from his lips, glancing up at him. "No, no. I mean my father told me the story of the demon queen cursing him and his family to be plagued with demons. My sister is betrothed to a demon and…" she trailed off. "Well…I think I was so afraid of you, because when I was very little, I was attacked by a demon who looked…very similar. He tried to eat me and my sister, but my father killed him. He had dark hair and scary red eyes." she frowned, studying his appearance. "He had told us he was new…and he wanted us to meet his son, who was waiting for him just outside the village."

Akito's lips thinned at the memory, and he released Natsumi. "That…was my father." He admitted, turning and looking out over the waterfall so that his sadness was hidden. "I remember waiting for him all day, and even into the night. My uncle found me beneath a tree, and took me home to raise me as his own." He told her, his hands clenching into fists. So many times he had wished his father had lived, and the samurai died. But if he had lived, Natsumi would have been killed, and he never would have found her. So either way, he lost someone important to him, or would become important to him.

Natsumi's eyes widened and she stepped away, fear taking over once more. "What?" she whispered. "Your dad was trying to feed me to you!"

"If you think about it from my perspective, it's really not all that bad." He said, looking over his shoulder at her. "I was just a child. Children cannot fend for themselves, and must be taken care of, and that is what he was doing. I do not have to eat human meat all the time, but in order for a demon to stay strong, it is necessary to do so every once in a while. For the most part I hunt in the forest, or eat at home."

"I was just a child too!" she glared, "Did I deserve to be eaten?"

"No." Akito answered, turning and cupping her cheek. "In the end…I am glad that you were not." He stroked her skin with his thumb, a small, hesitant smile coming to his face. "For I doubt I would ever find another woman to love the way I do you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "How can you love me?" she asked softly, "After such a short amount of time?"

"Things like that are different for demons…and I told you before, our heartbeats are the same." He explained.

Natsumi searched his gaze, trying not to show that her heart was pounding. Though, somehow she knew he could tell. "If you really love me…you will abide by my customs and ask my father for the privilege of my hand."

He let out a small sigh. "If that is what you wish." He said after a while. "But your father will know who I am, and he will try to keep us apart, even if it means trying to kill me." he warned her.

She smirked. "Then I suppose you will just have to prove how much you truly love and want me."

"I suppose it is only fair." He smirked as well, sliding his hand down her cheek and gently gripping her chin. "You after all have proven how much you want me." he murmured, dipping his head and kissing her.

Natsumi kissed him back, her want washing over her once more. This was so much better than her dream. It was real, so much more real she could hardly keep her head from spinning. Akito rumbled low in his throat, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him as he deepened their contact.

"I've been aching for you…since you left to punish me." She said against his lips, grinding her body against his. "I was resorting to…other methods to tide me over."

He pulled back enough to look down at her, his expression one of slight shock. "Really?" he asked, before a devious smirk came to his face. "And how was it? Did it still leave you wanting?" he asked, gripping her breast through her silky kimono and teasing it.

She arched against him, biting back a soft moan. "Yes, as soon as I stopped I wanted more."

He chuckled, untying her obi and letting it fall to the ground. "Then I shall help you." he murmured, peeling back her clothing, his eyes widening when he saw that she was not wearing her breast bindings this time. "I see you came prepared." He said, cupping her soft mound and skimming the tip of his claw around her perking nipple.

Natsumi took in a sharp breath, glancing down at his hand and seeing the more feral appearance. "Is it…better if you don't hold back?"

"Once I am inside you and you have gotten used to it, I will let myself go completely." Akito explained. "Do not forget that it will hurt you this time…and being taken for the first time by a demon is no easy task, as we are all better endowed than a human male is."

"So…" she swallowed, staring down. "It will really, _really_ hurt."

Akito curled his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. "I will do everything in my power to lessen your pain." He promised. "Just try not to think about it, and remember how great it felt in your dream. For you will feel that way again, only better."

She nodded, her eyes darting down to his obi. She lowered her hands and began to undo his clothing. It wasn't much longer till she had pushed off his yukata and pulled down his pants. "I want to see it." She explained, lowering to her knees and coming face to face with his hardened member. He was right, he was big, so big she didn't know how this thing would fit inside her when she'd been squeezed so tightly with just her fingers.

Natsumi took him in her hand and looked up, watching him as she swallowed his dick all the way to the base, feeling the tip make its way to the back of her throat.

He let out a hiss, clenching his teeth together, his fangs poking out a bit. "Natsumi…" he said, fisting his hand in her hair, messing up the clips. He pulled back slightly and then thrust back into the wet cavern, groaning at the feeling of her mouth.

She tried to open her mouth wader as she worked her tongue over the flesh in her mouth. She would prove to him he chose right when he picked her. After all, it wasn't everyday a demon tried to woo you. He continued to move his hips with her head, watching her work over him with red-rimmed eyes. But when he felt his end drawing near, he pulled out of her mouth, not wanting to finish just yet. "You are excellent." He told her, lowering to her level and kissing her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue, and loving it.

"Then why did you stop me?" she asked sheepishly, blinking in confusion. "I thought men like to come in there females' mouths."

"I want to come in here." He moved his hand between her legs and rubbed her damp folds through her undergarments. "It is time you let me prepare your body for our joining."

"Okay." Natsumi blushed, falling against him and gripping onto his arms for support. His touch was driving her crazy and he wasn't even doing much yet. She froze for a moment and looked up. "You won't…" she swallowed. "You won't leave me once you get what you want, will you?"

Akito met her worried gaze. The thought had crossed his mind, but that was before he realized the full extent of his feelings for her. "No." he promised. "Tonight, I am going to mark you as mine. And once that is done, by demon standards, you and I will already be wed."

"What's the mark?" she leaned forward, curiosity swimming in her jade depths.

"I will taste your flesh here," he placed his hand on the spot that her neck and shoulder met. "And intermix our blood. When it heals, you will bear the symbol of my clan, and also have some of my demonic traits. For instance, you will never get sick, and the rate with which you heal will increase drastically."

Natsumi looked at him in awe. "Wow…that's amazing. Will it hurt?"

"No." Akito said, moving to lay out his clothing once more so that she would not be on the grass when they joined. When he was finished, he made his way back to Natsumi and scooped her into his arms, carrying her over to the pallet and laying her down gently. "Do you have any more questions before we start?" he asked, stroking her cheek as he tried to hide his impatience. He just wanted to be mated to her already, so that he wouldn't have to worry about some other man, some _human_, trying to claim her.

"If you and I are mated, well….married, where would we live? I mean, do demons even have houses?" she blabbered on, seeming comfortable with lying naked beneath him and not catching his hinted want.

He chuckled. "I have an estate in the west that's been in my family for generations. We will live there, and you will be waited on like a queen."

Natsumi smiled, but still looked a bit sad. "Is it far from here? Will I ever get to see my family?"

"For me, it takes three days. But for a human…I would say nearly a week. Kyo's estate is close by, so you will be able to see your sister whenever you wish." He said.

"But…my family, I want to see them. I want my parents to be able to see their grandchildren." The pink haired woman frowned, looking up at him.

"Well…I suppose we could build our own home between here and my ancestral one." He conceded. "That way we aren't too far from either."

Natsumi brightened up, her smile the most beautiful he'd seen yet. "Could we really? I would love that so much."

He chuckled. "Then you can be in charge of designing it." he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Now…I would like to begin the mating process, if you are agreeable." He smirked, sliding his hand down and rubbing her sex through her panties.

She moaned, having forgotten how sensitive she was right now. "R-right…please continue." She nodded, grinding against his hand to feel more of his pressure.

He lowered his head, kissing her deeply before moving to her chest, licking and nipping at her breasts as he continued to tease the woman beneath him. Then he tore a hole through her undergarments with his claws, forcing his middle one to recede before shoving it inside her pussy, pumping it in and out at a steady pace. She was extremely tight from what he could feel, meaning that he would need to take extra measures to ensure he didn't hurt her too badly when he entered her for real.

Natsumi let out a soft moan, arching her back slightly as she moved with his finger. It felt good to have his finger inside her, much better than her own when she was pleasuring herself. "Akito…" she whispered, biting down on her lower lip.

He slipped in a second finger, intertwining his digits to make them seem bigger and twisting them inside to her to stretch her walls a bit. She bucked her hips against his fingers, smiling when he entered a third. "I want it so bad!" she demanded.

"You shall have it soon enough." He soothed, kissing down her flat stomach. When he reached her pelvis, he spread her legs even more and got a look at her untouched flower, watching his fingers enter her closely, in order to gauge the resistance he was being met with. He began to rub her clit with his other hand, and glanced up at her face when she let out a pleasured shriek. And before she knew what happened, he sliced her hymen with the claw on his thumb, continuing to pump and rub to lessen the pain she would feel at the torn tissue. But this way when he entered her she would not have to deal with as much discomfort.

She made a small noise, frowning slightly. "What was that?" she asked, trying to glance down. "It kind of hurt."

"I broke your maidenhead." He said, removing his fingers, which were coated in her juices and some of the blood from the break. He licked them, the flavor making his eyes begin to turn red. Wanting more, he lowered his head and began to lick at her sex, cleaning up the mess he had caused, and relishing the taste of her blood.

"Oh…" she blinked, gasping when his tongue dove in, licking her throbbing walls. "I thought it was really supposed to hurt."

Akito lifted his head slightly, giving her a devious smirk. "That's because I cut it, instead of tearing it. The tearing is the most pain."

She nodded, laying her head back down and staring up at the sky. "So…you can…go in easier now? And sooner?"

"Yes." He said, moving over her and aligning their bodies. "You are ready for me." he announced, rubbing their sexes together and groaning.

Natsumi moaned into his ear, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "And you will take me, looking into my eyes."

The Uchiha met her gaze then. "They do not bother you?" he asked, meaning his eyes, which were slowly turning from green to red.

"Why would your true self bother me?" she smiled, moving one of her hands and cupping his cheek. "You and I were entities in my dream world, getting to know one another. Appearance is nothing but a pretty wrapper, your wrapping…is just slightly more intimidating…but I find your animalistic behavior and look….arousing." she smirked, rubbing her hips against his, attempting to slide his stiff member into her.

He smiled, the first true one she had ever seen on his face before. "You're perfect." He breathed, kissing her passionately as he sheathed himself inside her, stopping once their pelvises touched. He groaned, breaking from the contact of her lips and looking down at her. "So small…" he grit out, though it was from pleasure. Because from that one action alone his eyes had become fully red, and his fangs had formed.

Natsumi was trying to control her breathing. It didn't so much as hurt as felt more stretched. She swallowed, closing her eyes tightly. "Definitely…bigger than I thought."

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, his body trembling from the sheer will he was using not to begin pounding into her the way it wanted.

She shook her head, breathing out. "Just slightly uncomfortable. My body is not used to something so…intrusive." Natsumi smiled slightly, glancing up at him. "But it's not so much pain."

"Good." he pulled out to his tip, before thrusting back into her, starting a nice pace. He let out a moan, loving the friction between them. "I will not be able to hold back much longer."

She nodded. "Please though…hold out just a bit longer." Natsumi spoke softly, her expression far from pleasure.

"Alright…" he nodded, his claws digging into the earth beneath them. "Just say when."

Natsumi closed her eyes once more, letting him thrust into her. She couldn't believe she'd thought this would be amazing. It was straining and her body seemed to be resisting him, well, at least she thought it was until the thrum between her legs began to turn to a warm and fiery sensation that started to spread through her body. When he slammed into her, she felt it again and started to meet his thrusts with her own.

Akito seemed to sense the change within her, for he picked up the pace and changed the angle slightly, so that he was rubbing against her walls completely. He only hoped she said he could go faster soon, because his control was slowly slipping. She was just so delectable…the urge to complete the mating process was so strong, it was beginning to become difficult to think.

"That feels really good." She said softly, her panting beginning to pick up. She arched her back slightly, enjoying the paced rhythm he was maintaining. "So…_so _good." She moaned.

"Then allow me to make it feel incredible." He murmured, kissing her lightly. He gripped her ankles then, moving her legs towards her and rising onto his knees a bit before going even faster, his cock sliding in and out of her so quickly that the sound of their skin slapping became audible. "Natsumi…" he said through clenched fangs, slowly releasing his inner demon.

She moaned out, arching her back so he could have a better angle. She watched his face and his posture, his focus made her smile. He was trying so hard to be good and gentle with her. "Akito…" Natsumi spoke softly, catching his slightly confused gaze. He'd thought he was hurting her. "You can do anything you want, I think I'm ready." She smiled.

He returned the gesture, not making a verbal response as his face became even more feral looking, and he was slamming into her with such force that she thought he was shaking the earth. And this was when she knew she was seeing part of his true form. Natsumi's eyes rolled back and she screamed out in pleasure. She attempted to aid him in their love making, but he was too fast and too dominating for her to do anything but keep her hips up and her legs open. "Akito!" she cried out, trying to grip onto his kimono beneath them for some type of anchor. Her whole body was on fire, filled with the most amazing arousal she'd ever felt.

She couldn't imagine ever having done such an act with a mere human. She knew she would be disappointed. He rammed into her, slamming his thick cock into her as far as it would go, and every time he hit her insides she let out another cry of ecstasy. They continued this, until Akito smelled the change in her body, and knew her release was coming. Finally, it was time.

He nuzzled her, kissing her neck and licking it to better prepare her. And seconds before she peaked, he bit her, growling as her sweet blood filled his mouth. Natsumi gasped, throwing her head back as her eyes widened. The surge that shot through her and the mixture of the sting and his thrusting was too much to bear. It was melting her mind to feel so many blissful components. "Akito!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around him as she felt her climax finishing, the waves of heat over taking her trembling body.

When his own release hit, he bit his tongue, pushing his blood out and into her new wound before the injury healed. He licked around his teeth marks, wanting her skin to look as flawless as it did when he'd undressed her. Breathing a bit heavily, for him anyways, the ebony haired demon looked down to his mate's dazed face. "How do you feel?" he asked, his eyes fading back to their normal green as his features became human in appearance once more.

Natsumi was panting and almost didn't register his words. "I don't think I can walk." She admitted, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "But other than that…I feel incredible. I want you to take me like that every night." She smiled, looking up at him with exhausted eyes.

He chuckled. "Once my mark settles I will be able to. Any more and I fear you might break." He pulled out of her, hating the cold chill of the air. He slipped his arms beneath her and picked her up, cradling her against his chest and making his way to the water of the pond. He got in slowly, the cool liquid causing goose bumps to appear on his mate's skin. "I will keep you warm." He murmured, his body temperature rising as they stopped so that the only thing above water was Natsumi's head and Akito's chest.

"So…" she leaned against him, allowing his hands to roam over her body and clean anything from her. "Will you come with me to my home and ask my father for me tonight?"

"If that is what you wish." He said.

His answer made her frown. "Do you not want to?"

Akito looked at her. "Do not mistake my words as reluctance. I want you to be mine in every way." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I only want to make you happy."

"Then it's what I want. I will not leave without my father's permission, he is too important." She smiled.

He returned the gesture, finishing bathing her before leaving the water. They laid out and dried in the sun, talking about everything and nothing until it was time for them to get dressed and head towards Natsumi's home. The place Akito knew he would meet his doom.


	7. Doom

**Malignant**

_Chapter Seven_

-Doom-

Akito felt his body become tenser and tenser the closer he and Natsumi got to her home. She had her arm hooked through his and was leaning against his side slightly, happily jabbering on about this that and the other as if they weren't about to set off a firecracker. He just knew that the second they walked through the gates to her house his fate was sealed in the hands of his father's killer. A man that was now his father-in-law, though he didn't know it.

"Well this is it." Natsumi smiled, gesturing to the doors that would lead to his demise. "But I guess you already knew that, huh?"

"I had an inkling." He smirked, opening the door for her and following her up to the house. He was so alert right now it was as if he were on a battlefield. But there was no way he was going to let Natsumi know that he was afraid of what was about to happen. She must forever see him as the mighty demon he was, that wasn't afraid of anything.

They entered the house, and he took the time to examine all of the things about it he hadn't on his first visit here. As they made their way down the hall, Natsumi's mother came out of one of the rooms, halting when she saw her daughter and guest. "Natsumi…who is this?" Sakura asked, walking over to them and giving the ebony haired man a curious once over.

"I am Uchiha Akito." He said, bowing slightly. "And I have come to ask for Natsumi's hand in marriage."

Sakura gasped in delight. "Really?!" she asked, looking between them. "Oh Natsumi, this is so exciting. And he's so handsome too." She smiled, taking the younger woman's hand. "Come, your father must meet him." she declared, dragging them down the hall.

Akito's lips thinned, though he kept his face blank, so that he wouldn't give anything away. Natsumi smiled and looked back at him, not having a chance to ask what was wrong before her mother threw open the door to the sitting room. Gaara was sitting on his cushion, sipping some orange tea, the only tea he enjoyed. "What has you all so-" he froze, his gaze shifting directly to Akito before it formed into a full glare. His weapon was drawn so fast, Akito could have believed this man was a demon, because he was already attacking him. "Come for revenge I see." Gaara seethed, swiping at Akito, who could do nothing but evade.

"Father!" Natsumi cried out.

"Gaara!" Sakura reprimanded. "Put that thing away. He has come in pursuit of our daughter's hand, and I will not have you ruining her chance at happiness!"

"He's a demon Sakura!" Gaara snapped at his wife, holding his blade to Akito's throat since he was now against the wall. "And he's related to that one who tried to eat Satomi and Natsumi when they were young, do you really want to trust him?!"

"What?" the pink haired woman blinked, looking back at the ebony haired demon.

Just then Kyo and Satomi came in, both being drawn by the noise. The blonde smiled. "Hey Akito!" he waved, walking over to his trapped friend and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Got yourself in a sticky situation I see." He snickered.

Akito shot the other demon a glare. "Shut up Kyo." He warned, returning his gaze to the redheaded man before him, trying to keep his instincts under control so that his other form did not show through.

"Father!" Natsumi snapped. "Why are you attacking my demon when you just let Kyo waltz right in and get Satomi! He's a demon too!" she pointed accusingly.

Satomi went wide eyed and glared at the blonde beside her. "What?!"

Kyo's eyes became the size of saucers, and he laughed uncomfortably. "Hehe…yeah…I was going to tell you Satomi-chan, I really was." he said. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"Holy crap!" Toshiro was wide eyed as well, now in one of the doorways. "Kyo is a demon?! And why is he here?" he asked, glancing at Akito.

"He's the one I want to marry!" Natsumi exclaimed, getting into an argument with her father since she was now next him. Something about Akito just wanting to eat her and her loving him despite the fact he was a demon. Satomi started to argue with Kyo as well, making Toshiro look to his mother in confusion.

Sakura just took a deep breath. "WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!" she shouted, getting their attention, and the silence she wanted. "Now, Satomi dear, I really think you need to calm down. Your father would not have allowed him to become engaged to you had he known he was bad." She told her older daughter. Then she looked to her husband. "Gaara, will you please remove that sword from his throat and hear him out? I think if he wanted to kill anybody in this house, he would have already done so. Besides, I have yet to see him try and attack you in retaliation." She reasoned.

"You know, she has a point." Kyo said, earning a hit on the arm from Satomi.

Gaara continued to glare at Akito before taking a step back, but he didn't sheath his sword. "Fine." He said sharply, backing away so that he could keep an eye on Akito before he returned to his seat. Natsumi frowned, looking back at Akito.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Satomi simply glared at Kyo and walked off with her arms crossed. "Satomi…let me explain." Kyo said, going after her.

Akito moved to the spot in front of the redhead and took a seat, moving with such fluidity it was obvious to everyone now that he was in fact a demon. Sakura walked over to the doorway where Toshiro was and looked back at Natsumi. "Come sweetie, they have much to discuss." She said.

Natsumi frowned, watching them, but left. Sakura closed the doors to the room and left after her daughter. Gaara kept glaring at Akito, his blade resting on the floor, but his hand was still gripping his hilt. "I will kill you if you so much as move to hurt my family."

"Hurting your family is not my goal." Akito said. "But I would like to clear something up before we begin, if you don't mind."

The redhead remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "The demon you killed all those years ago was my father." The ebony haired man stated.

Gaara didn't look surprised. "He tried to lure my daughters away and so I killed him." he looked Akito over and sighed. "He was trying to feed you…" he realized, though he didn't look any kinder.

"Yes." He nodded. "And despite that, when I came for revenge…I was unable to attack you. You see, I found Natsumi as I was searching the village, and followed her here out of curiosity. It wasn't until later that I discovered it was you that had killed him, and in that moment I knew I needed to forget about my revenge in lieu of more important things." He smirked slightly at the memory of almost being caught by the redhead. "Your daughter is very important to me, and I have chosen her to become my mate. It is her wish that I go about it by human methods, and so I have come to formally ask for her hand."

"But no matter my answer, you will take her anyways." He frowned. "I've killed Uchiha demons before. You're all selfish and arrogant. You're…what, the second demon clan? Right after the Ryū."

"That would be correct." He sighed. "Lord Gaara, I simply must ask why it is that you are so reluctant to allow me to have Natsumi, when you practically handed your other daughter over to Kyo."

The redhead's glare narrowed. "I have good judgment, and Satomi is not as trusting or gullible as my youngest daughter. As strong as Kyo may be, he's not a threatening demon. Nor did his family attempt the life of my daughters. And the Uchiha are the most ruthless demons. I've only encountered one outside that line who is that fierce, and he serves your queen directly."

Akito's gaze hardened slightly. "My father may have tried to use your daughters for food, but I have already given you my word that I will not harm your family. I may not be as kindhearted and gentle as Kyo is, but I am not some evil killing machine either. And I will take care of Natsumi in the way that she deserves for the rest of her life. I have decided to build a home between here and my ancestral estate, so you will still be able to see her quite often, even when she is with child. It is important to her that she still be able to see all of her family, and as her mate it is my duty to see that she is kept happy."

Gaara's eyes widened and he thrust his sword up, pointing it at Akito with such hate he could feel it in the air. "You already marked her, _didn't_ you?!"

He glanced at the sword, before returning his gaze to the redhead. "She was not averse to the idea. I explained the entire process to her before anything happened."

"Of course she didn't! That silly girl has been dreaming of fantasies like that since she was young." Gaara snapped. "Why do you want her anyways? I assume you were not fully telling the truth when you spoke of my daughter. I understand it may have started with you aiming for her untouched area, but why would a demon of your stature want a human?"

"I have been visiting Natsumi in her dreams for the past two weeks." Akito explained. "There was something about her…and I wanted to find out why a mere human would have such a hold on me. It wasn't until recently that I discovered our heartbeats are the same." He said. "And so, no other woman is good enough. It _has_ to be her."

"Your…heartbeats?" the redhead blinked, lowering his sword. "Truly? You're not lying?"

The young Uchiha scoffed. "I would never lie about such a serious matter." He said. "I know it is odd for a demon of my stature to have such a connection with a human…but I think that part of it lies with her blood." He explained, meaning Gaara's. "You are after all the greatest demon slayer that ever lived. It is no surprise that you passed on some of your power to all of your offspring."

Gaara sighed. "Fine. I can do nothing about you demons and your…attachments." He frowned, but sheathed his sword. "If you harm or kill my daughter, I will not rest until I have your head. Do you understand?"

"Fully." Akito said, rising from his spot on the floor. "Thank you for allowing me to be with her. I know it will make her very happy." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out." Gaara looked down, sliding his sword back into place on his belt.

He nodded, turning for the door. Sliding it open, he looked around to try and see where Natsumi had gone off to. He breathed deeply, following her scent all the way to the back porch, where she was sitting in the grass, playing with some of the dandelions. "Natsumi." He said, getting her attention.

Natsumi looked up, her expression showing her worry. "How did it go?"

"Your father has consented." He told her.

"Really?!" she gasped, rising from her spot and going over to him. "That's wonderful! I thought you had died!"

He chuckled, cupping her cheek. "I would not die so easily. I have something more important to live for." He smiled, stroking her skin with his thumb.

She placed her hand over his, her smile growing. "So we get married now and then be together forever."

"Well…there is one thing left to do." He sighed. "We must visit the queen."

"Huh." Natsumi paled. "B-but why?"

"She must know of all interracial marriages, and approve of them." Akito explained. "Do not worry. Your parents will have to go with us, as well as Kyo and Satomi. My uncle will probably join us as well."

Her eyes widened. "How are we going to convince my father to see her? She tried to kill him and he her, he barely escaped with his life!"

"If she finds out about our unions from anyone other than us…she will kill us all."

"Is she really that cruel?" Natsumi frowned.

Akito lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "I have never met her before. But she does not like interracial marriages, nor hanyō, which is what our offspring will be. And so she keeps track of how many are in the world."

"What about my sister?"

"It is the same with all demons. Unless she has now decided not to be with Kyo because of what he is. Though if that is the case she is making a big mistake." He shook his head.

"Oh no! Satomi!" Natsumi gasped, taking off into her house.

* * *

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were a demon!" Satomi yelled, her features filled with rage. She was pacing back and forth, agitated in almost every way. Kyo sat on his cushion, watching her with a frown.

"I was going to tell you, I promise." The blonde said. "But that kind of information isn't really something you tell a woman when first trying to woo her. I mean, I _just_ got you to laugh two days ago." He pouted, crossing his arms. "I wasn't going to risk ruining all of my progress until I was certain that it wouldn't matter to you."

"Well it _does _matter! You lied to me!" she accused, pointing in his face.

Kyo's jaw dropped. "But I didn't lie! I just…didn't tell you everything right at first."

"It's the same thing!" Satomi snapped. "Not telling someone something is the same thing as lying! What with all your crazy proclamations and you go and just lie to me. How am I supposed to trust you?"

He stood, looking down at her. "Because I would never do anything to hurt you." he said seriously. "I know I shouldn't have kept it from you for as long as I did…but I was afraid." He admitted. "I was afraid that you would hate me for what I was, and call off our wedding. I wanted you to fall in love with Kyo the man first, before meeting Kyo the demon." His hazel eyes were filled with nothing but honesty then.

"You're stupid." She glared. "What was your plan, to tell me after I was married to you? I can assure you that would have not ended well."

"I don't know when I would have told you, to be honest." The blonde said. "But Satomi, you must know that everything else I said was true. You are the most beautiful, most enchanting woman I have ever met. And I love you." he declared, reaching out and gently grasping some of her pink hair, letting the soft strands fall through his fingers. "I would not have braved seeing the queen if I felt otherwise." He smiled tenderly.

She smacked his hand away and stepped closer, shoving her finger in his face, causing him to go cross eyed for a moment. "If you _ever_ lie to me again, that will be the end of it. You understand me? And no more surprises. If you wanna marry me you will treat me as your partner and not some silly woman."

"I swear on our future children." He placed his hand over his heart, his eyes still wide. For even though he was an all-powerful demon, he feared his woman's wrath. Something told him it was a force not to be trifled with.

"Good." She sighed, seeming to calm down. "So no more secrets and no more surprises."

"Well…since we're sharing stuff…" Kyo poked his fingers together nervously. "On our wedding night…I need to mark you as my mate while we are in the throes of passion…and it might hurt a little. But once it's healed it will feel great when I touch you there." He assured her.

"Okay." She said simply. "Is that all?"

"It means I have to bite you." he elaborated, surprised at her response to the news. He had expected her to freak out about it.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what it means, I meant is there anything else you want to tell me before I get surprised again, and I can tell you don't like when I'm surprised."

"Um…well I'll look different…" he scratched his cheek. "I dunno if that'll bother you or not."

Satomi rolled her eyes, turning around and walking off. "Moron." She grumbled, as if she were so petty to go on looks.

His eyes widened, and he snapped, following after her. "Oh, and we have to go and see the queen to let her know we're married and stuff. But it's no big deal." He waved it off with a smile. "She likes me."

The pink haired woman halted, her heart stopping for a mere second. "What?"

Kyo blinked, moving to look at her face. "We need to visit Her Highness." He repeated. "She must know of our marriage, despite already having an inkling of it. If we don't tell her she will be very upset."

"You mean to say…that I, a _human_, have to go see the queen of the demons, the coldest being on this planet?!"

He huffed. "She's not _that_ cold. She was kind enough to cut her hair for me so that I could have you. She's a sucker for true love." He beamed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Satomi arched a curious brow. "The queen of _demons_ is a sucker for true love?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked, confused. "Demons have feelings too, you know."

"A little." she sighed. "But I don't want too…not that I'm scared or anything." The pinked haired woman huffed, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

He chuckled. "Of course not." He said, pulling back so that he could look at her. "Do not fear Koi, I will protect you." he murmured, slowly lowering his head before his lips lightly touched hers.

Satomi didn't move at first, and he was about to pull away until she hesitantly kissed him back. He smiled against her mouth, bringing up a hand to hold the back of her head and tilt it to deepen their contact. She lifted her hands, smoothing them up his front, opening her mouth slightly when his tongue slid over her lips.

Before they could go further, the door to the room slid open and Natsumi stumbled in. "Satomi! Don't leave him!" she cried, tripping forward and almost hitting the floor, but Kyo had moved to catch her before she could bloody up her face.

"She's not leaving me." the blonde smiled, helping Natsumi back to her feet just as Akito entered.

"Natsumi, you need to be more careful." He reprimanded lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" she smiled, bouncing around as she hugged her sister. "My sister is getting married."

Satomi simply blinked, standing there as her sister assaulted her with love. The elder twin watched Akito with interest. "You look like someone who tried to kill me when I was little."

Natsumi laughed, waving off the matter. "No worries Tomi, that was his father, not him."

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Akito sighed, not wanting to go through this routine yet again.

"Do I _look_ intimidated by you?" Satomi snapped, giving him a hard glare that reminded him of the elder redhead. "Such an arrogant demon you picked sister." Satomi scoffed, leaving the room. "Come Kyo, we must convince my father to accompany me to this demon queen. I will not go with only you."

Kyo followed her like a puppy, making Akito roll his eyes. "I do not like her very much." He muttered, folding his arms into his kimono.

Natsumi smiled. "You will. You two are a lot alike." She giggled, following after them. "Now come on, my father will need much convincing."

* * *

"No." Gaara frowned, his glare increasing. "I will never go back there."

"It is necessary." Akito argued. "If she discovers our unions before we tell her, she will not only kill Kyo and I, but your daughters as well. She may even come after the rest of your family."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "She would not dare, she made a-" he froze, seeing all eyes on him, especially his wife's. "The point is. I am not worried and I will not go."

"But father!" Natsumi pouted. "Don't you want me to be happy? And I do not want to go alone. This will join our families."

Satomi turned to Sakura. "Mother, don't you want to be part of this momentous occasion?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I have to go too?" she asked, looking between Akito, Kyo, and her husband.

Kyo nodded. "Yes. She will want to meet you as well."

The elder woman smiled hesitantly. "Well…if it is what is necessary for my babies to be happy." She said. "And I am a little curious about her."

"No you aren't." Gaara snapped. "No one is." He glared at his children. "She's an overly pretty, deceptive little demon, and I would rather not have to encounter her ever again. So she's the most gorgeous thing in the world, it's not that big of a deal to see her."

Kyo blinked. "But…you're the only human who's ever seen her and lived to tell the tale. Yet you don't tell it?"

"Because I don't want people to die by going after her, and I know how to keep my mouth shut." The redhead glared, daring Kyo to speak again.

"But Gaara…I thought you said I was the most gorgeous thing in the world." Sakura pouted slightly, crossing her arms. "Now I must see her." she declared in a huff. "With or without your permission."

He scoffed. "Go right ahead and march straight to your own death, she'll kill you if you go by yourself."

"Father!" the twins scolded, giving him a hard stare. "Do you not want to protect us should anything go wrong?" they asked in mimicked tones, sending vibes to their male counterparts to keep their mouths shut about the comment.

"And do you not wish to protect me, your _wife_?" Sakura asked, giving him a threatening look. This was actually the most intimidating Kyo and Akito had ever seen the pink haired woman, and both were surprised that she was even able to be so stern, for she had always seemed kind and gentle to them.

"I'm simply informing you Sakura that should you go you will just get angry and your feathers ruffled, and I would rather not have to go through that." Gaara shrugged. At the glares he was receiving from his pink haired ladies, he sighed. "Fine. But," he paused looking at his wife. "I get no talk and no reprimanding after, alright? You must swear on your father's grave."

"What?" she asked, confused. "Why? What did you do?" her gaze narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing." He looked off. "I swear I didn't _do_ anything. I'm just preparing is all."

She blew her bangs from her face in exasperation. "Fine. I will not talk or reprimand you afterwards, I swear on my father's grave." She conceded.

He nodded. "Then I will go." Gaara said simply.

Natsumi and Satomi both smiled, looking at one another with victory before they stood and tackled their father in a hug. "Thank you so much!" they yelled together.

Akito and Kyo looked at one another, both smiling slightly. This was sure going to be an interesting trip.


	8. Catastrophe

**Malignant**

_Chapter Eight_

-Catastrophe-

"This is a bad idea." Gaara grumbled, trailing behind the group with his arms crossed over his chest and in his sleeves. "I want to leave…I'll just stay outside. After all, I'm here for emotional support."

Satomi and Natsumi rolled their eyes as they followed their mates though two massive iron gates. The estate behind them was nice, but not overly nice. The gardens were full off oddly colored exotic plants. "I wonder what she looks like." Natsumi smiled.

"She is beautiful, and yet adorable at the same time." Kyo said, sounding in awe.

"The queen truly is a mysterious woman." Itachi said. The elder Uchiha had heard word of Akito's activities and sought him out. Upon discovering his new mate, he had agreed to go with them to see the queen. Apparently she was an old friend of his.

"Such a bad idea…" Gaara grumbled.

Itachi smirked. "Only for you." he said mysteriously, leading the way.

Akito frowned. "Is there something going on here we don't know about?"

They reached the doors to the estate and found a man waiting for them. He was dressed in a simple black yukata and white hakama. He had light brown hair that fell over his fuchsia colored eyes. "Welcome." He said, seeming to surprise Itachi. "The Queen has been waiting for you."

"Her Highness is so knowledgeable." Kyo said, wrapping his arm around his fiancé's waist. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking down at her.

"No…" Satomi swallowed.

The man before them cleared his throat and opened the door, going in. "Please follow me. She does not like to be kept waiting."

Gaara looked around nervously, trailing behind his wife. Natsumi latched to Akito's arm. "I feel something…incredibly powerful."

"It is the queen's power." Akito said, removing his arm from her hold and wrapping it around her shoulders, holding her to him as she clung to his side.

Sakura slowed and moved closer to Gaara, not wanting to show her fear and nervousness, but not wanting to be alone either. Itachi simply walked behind the man leading them, not seeming bothered at all by this place.

Something did not go unnoticed by the two younger demons. The redheaded samurai did not seem on alert, which was something he had been in both their presences. He didn't even have his hand on the hilt of his sword. Finally, they came up to a beautifully painted door that was an eternal tree. "My dearest princess." Their escort spoke as he came into the massive room. "Uchiha Akito and Uchiha Itachi are here, along with Kyo from the Iwa Clan."

The man who had led them in returned to the side of the throne in the room. It was carved from mahogany, decorated with the finest jewels and gold. Sitting on the center was a young girl, no older than twelve. She stood, her long, golden blonde locks falling around her in beautiful waves. She was wearing the most elegant kimono dress any of the humans had ever seen. It was made of maroon silk and a large black obi. The sleeves hid her hands since they flowed to the floor, white ruffles poking out. There was a golden ornament on her head and her eyes were like liquid amber.

When she stood all the demons bowed on one knee. Satomi and Natsumi looked around and followed suit, kneeling down as well, as did Sakura. Natsumi swallowed, she'd never been so intimidated in her life, the sheer power radiating from this small being was unfathomable. Amber eyes sparkled when she saw the redhead. "Gaara?" she smiled, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Hello Talia." He said simply, making the demon beside her snarl as well as all the others look at him as if he'd lost his mind, all except Itachi, though he still appeared bothered.

The blonde giggled. "Calm yourself Hideaki, it is alright. I know this human _very_ well."

Sakura gasped, though before she could say anything that might offend, Itachi spoke up. "Lady Talia, you look more beautiful each time I see you." the elder Uchiha smiled. _Smiled_. Something that made Akito go wide eyed.

The blonde glanced over to the older demon and smiled, waking down from her raised platform. "Always wonderful to see you Itachi, it has been a long time as well." She lifted her hand, revealing the flawless skin of her hand for him to kiss.

"I don't understand." Natsumi blurted out, standing with the rest of them. "She's just a little girl!"

Everyone in the room gasped, horrified. Itachi chuckled, kissing Talia's hand before rising. "I was wondering how long it would take for one of them to inquire about that." he commented, looking back to the group.

Akito stepped forward and bowed. "Please forgive my mate's words my lady. I fear I did not prepare her well enough for our visit, and so the fault is mine."

Talia raised her hand to silence him. "Be still young demon, I know the nature of humans well and this one is of the most…acceptable blood." She smiled at Gaara, making the redhead look off as if he hadn't noticed the gesture. "She reeks of her father, no wonder she attracted an Uchiha." The blonde spoke, her voice that of a child. "This one too." She pointed to Satomi.

Kyo smiled. "Highness, this is the woman I was telling you about." He said, though he knew she already knew that. "And I thank you again for allowing me some of you glorious hair. I fear I never would have gotten her otherwise. She is a stubborn one, after all." He chuckled, looking at Satomi with such adoration and tenderness his love was almost palpable to everyone in the room.

The demon queen seemed to brighten. "Of course Kyo, your burning passion for a woman reminds me of an infatuation I had once with a human." She giggled. "Isn't that right Gaara."

The redhead nodded, keeping his mouth shut as he looked around, trying to find something to focus on. Talia walked past the demons and their mates, stopping before the samurai and the woman at his side. "Does this form not please you? Though, when you and I were besotted I was a bit older."

This time Sakura did speak out. "Besotted?!" she asked, stepping away from her husband's side. "You were _besotted_ with her? That's why you made me swear…I cannot believe you!" she said, glancing at Talia and remembering whom she was in the presence of. "Forgive me Your Highness, my anger is not with you, and I did not mean to offend if I did." She bowed, though she glared back at the redhead next to her.

Gaara had a light blush on his face. "My dearest, it was a long time ago, before I even knew you."

Talia looked from Gaara to Sakura, not diminishing in her glow. "So you are his wife? Congratulations, he is a fine man. Almost took my head once." She chuckled, offering her hand to Sakura, who took it and curtsied quickly. Hideaki's eyes widened, his jaw clenching.

"Your Excellency…she is but a human." He hissed.

"Hideaki relax." She glanced back, before returning her gaze to the two in front of her. "Forgive him, he is a bit overprotective."

"When did you get him?" Itachi asked, curiously. "It is obvious that he is strong…is he young?"

Talia focused back on Itachi and nodded. "He is older than your nephew, but young indeed, maybe my most powerful creation aside from Kai. Though, Kai was born a demon and blessed by myself with my blood. Hard to top that."

Satomi watched the girl curiously. "Why…why do you appear so young?"

"I told you." Gaara finally spoke up. "She is a cunning and deceptive demon."

The elder twin seemed to get hit with a realization. "You appear young, so if you are happened upon, they would never suspect you as the queen…at least not at first. Your aura is almost…suffocating."

Talia nodded. "Smart girl and yes, I have heard that."

"Your Majesty, I request your permission to be with Natsumi and create as many hanyō as her body can bear." Akito said suddenly.

"Nephew, control your impatience." Itachi reprimanded lightly. "I taught you better." Akito's lips thinned in his shame.

For the first time, distaste was apparent on the queen's face. "Hanyō?" she said lowly.

"What else would they be?" Akito replied without thinking. Itachi sighed, deciding to, once again, salvage the situation.

"They would be stronger than normal hanyō." He reasoned. "Given the blood and traits they would receive from Lord Gaara's line. Especially added in with that of the Uchiha one."

Talia's hand flew up and Itachi shut his mouth instantly as she approached Akito with shimmering golden eyes. "Did you…just try and explain something to me as if I didn't understand?"

Akito blinked, for once all arrogance gone from his person. "No…Your Highness." He said. "Forgive me, it was a slip of the tongue. It will not happen again. I give you my word."

"Does my form confuse you little one?" she hissed, almost making Natsumi laugh. It was pretty funny to hear a small girl call Akito 'little one'. Talia turned away and walked off, "Perhaps I should be more intimidating and more vicious." She brought her hand to her cheek hunching over slightly.

When she turned around she was a fully grown woman, endowed in every area perfectly, her golden hair even longer than it had been. "Is this easier for you to hold your tongue you arrogant Uchiha?" Talia roared, baring her fangs and making everyone shrink back. "Consider well your words before you answer me again, for you have yet to earn respect in my court!"

Natsumi stepped in front of Akito, looking scared for her life. "I'm sorry Your Highness, please." she swallowed. "Please allow us to be together. I love him."

"We share a heartbeat my lady." Akito elaborated softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I have…never felt anything so strong before…for anyone, let alone the love I hold for her in my heart. And so I apologize once again. I am still young, and clearly have much to learn." He bowed his head in respect.

"Clearly." Talia spoke with such force it felt as if it were piercing both of them.

"Talia." Gaara spoke, getting the queen's attention immediately. "Please allow my daughters into courtship with your kind. As a favor to me and our past." The blonde watched him warily, her golden eyes threatening.

"This is what you use your request on?" she arched a curious brow.

He nodded. "Grant them permission and accept my grandchildren as your subjects." The samurai sighed, "That is what I will use as my wish."

She seemed to be mulling over the decision in her head. "Fine." She said simply, turning around and walking back to her throne, seeming to shrink the closer she got. When she took her seat she was one again the young girl they had seen before, though her expression was much more serious. She snapped her fingers and Hideaki was beside her in an instant. "Kyo. Step forth with your mate." She ordered.

He did so, followed by Satomi, and both kneeled before her. "Kyo of Iwa, I grant your right to take this human as your bride. Where is her mark?"

Satomi lifted her hand and pulled down the hem of her kimono to reveal a black mark on the swell of her breast that was a clearly defined rock, with another before it. Talia nodded. "I approve. Guard her well and be sure to inform me of every child she bares."

"Thank you." Satomi and Kyo bowed in respect before rising.

"Uchiha!" Talia snapped, "Come forth with your mate."

Akito did so, followed by Natsumi. They took the same position that Kyo and Satomi had, lowering their heads. "Despite your insolence, Uchiha Akito, I grant you your right to take this human as your bride. Where is her mark?"

Natsumi tugged at her kimono and showed off her own mark that was in the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. The Uchiha symbol, that was a fan, was displayed boldly. "I approve." She gestured for them to stand. "Guard this woman well and be sure to inform me of every child she bares."

Both nodded and stood. Talia sighed, "Be careful with your humans, these ones are especially potent, just like their father was. They attract many of our brethren."

"Thank you my Queen." Akito bowed once more. "I will be sure to do so."

"And I as well." Kyo nodded. "You have my eternal gratitude, my lady." He smiled.

"Yes, yes." Talia shooed them away. "Now get out. My lieutenant is coming and you know how Kai hates humans. I would be gone before he arrives, he has my permission to do as he pleases with any he finds. Marked or not."

"Until next time your majesty." Itachi said as the group turned to leave.

Once they were outside Sakura huffed. "I will not break my promise, but I want you to know I am very upset right now." She stated, not even looking at the redheaded samurai.

"Come on Sakura, nothing happened. This isn't fair. That was over twenty years ago." Gaara grimaced, following after his wife.

"But you never told me about it. I bet you were planning on taking it to your grave. And that is what upsets me. Because doing that is like lying." she explained. Kyo blinked, looking down at Satomi. So _that's_ where she got it from.

Gaara's sad gaze turned to a glare. "No, that's not fair. If I told you, you would have made me tell you every little detail and had a big fit about it and still be mad at me. What do you want to hear Sakura? That when I was eighteen and on my way to save you I found a pretty blonde girl in the woods? I thought she was attractive, and maybe was interested in her. You saw her, my love. She looked exactly like that when I saw her last. When I discovered she was the demon queen I tried to kill her and I almost did, but there's something balanced about the world so long as she's in charge of her kind. She was flattered and impressed by me, and offered to turn me into a demon and become the demon king, but news flash, I _didn't_!"

Sakura whirled on him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you? She's so beautiful, and you would have married a powerful queen, not some nobleman's weak daughter that got kidnapped and you had to save." She said, clutching the front of his kimono in her small fists. "I just…just tell me you have never regretted choosing me." she begged. "That you never wondered what it would have been like if you had gone with her."

"Because we didn't have the same heart beat!" he yelled at her, trying to reign in his emotions. "I never loved her Sakura and she doesn't, nor did she love me. I was a prime specimen for her, that's all it was. Yes, she's beautiful and powerful, but when I saw you, the world melted away and I loved you. That's why. You gave me love and a family and I have not once regretted anything." He told her truthfully. "You are so beautiful." The redhead spoke softly, lifting his hand and stroking her cheek. "No one has ever tempted me the way you do."

She sniffed. "Oh Gaara, I'm sorry I'm always so insecure." She said, getting up on her tip toes and kissing him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back, holding her close to him.

Satomi grimaced, "Am I the only one weirded out by the fact that the queen of the demons had the hots for my dad?"

"Nope." Akito and Kyo said as the elder Sabakus ceased their make out session and resumed walking with the group at a slower pace.

"Things like that are different for demons." Itachi explained. "Time is irrelevant to us, since we live for so long. And so we do not think about age when looking for a suitable mate."

"It's still weird." The elder twin grumbled.

Natsumi huffed. "I'm just glad it's over. I've never been so afraid in my life! I think it's more intimidating when she's a little girl!"

"Well you weren't the one who got yelled at." Akito grumbled.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "That's only because you were being stupid. You gotta respect the ladies Akito, no matter how old they appear to you. Looks are always deceiving." He nodded. "Take Satomi, for example. To everyone else, she appears cold and mean, but to me, she's the warmest, most caring woman in the entire world." He gushed, snuggling against her as they walked.

"I _am_ mean and cold to you." Satomi clarified, deciding not to bother with shoving him off since he would only pursue her more aggressively.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." Gaara said simply.

"I think we all are." Sakura sighed. "So what now?"

"Now it is time for Akito and Kyo to take their mates home, and begin what is sure to be an interesting life." Itachi said.

Gaara nodded. "Let's just not make it _too_ interesting _too_ fast." He glanced back at his children. "I'm getting old, I can't handle much."

Natsumi just laughed. "We'll try father. We'll try."

"Yeah, I'm not making any promises." Satomi smirked, making Kyo gasp with delight.

"Oh Satomi! I knew you loved me!" he declared, chasing after her since she'd run off.

The redhead shook his head. "Definitely interesting."


	9. Hanyō

**Malignant**

_Chapter Nine_

-Hanyō-

_**One year later…**_

Akito walked on that familiar road towards the demon queen's palace. Next to him was Kyo, whistling a happy tune, a stupid smile on his face.

"Will you knock it off?" the Uchiha asked grumpily, folding his arms into the sleeves of his black yukata. "You're beginning to grate on my nerves."

Kyo chuckled. "You said that an hour ago Akito. I think by now I'm grating on your nerves. Slowly, slowly grating until there's nooooooooooooooone left." He winked, ducking as the ebony haired demon took a swipe at him with his claws.

"God you're so annoying. And your son is going to turn out just like you, I know it." Akito gritted out.

"I hope he turns out to be like Satomi." The blonde man said. "I can already tell that he's good natured the way she is. He laughs all the time, and whenever he sees her face, he smiles."

Akito gave him a dubious look. "She is not good natured."

"You only say that because you don't know her the way I do." Kyo replied. "Besides, you have two boys, and I pray neither of them turn out to be like you. I already know your daughter will be like Natsumi, so I'm not too worried about her."

"My sons will be strong like me." Akito said confidently. Then he glanced over at the rolled up scroll in his friend's arms. "I still cannot believe you insisted on bringing that." he sighed.

The blonde demon scoffed. "Please, I am proud of my baby boy, and I just know Her Highness will love to see this picture of him." he smirked. "I bet you secretly wish you brought one of the triplets."

"It's only been a month Kyo. We haven't had time to have a picture made, what with Natsumi trying to heal, and then getting used to having three infants in the house. You only have one, so you don't know what it's like. And she will not allow me to let one of the nursemaids take care of them either. She insists on doing it ourselves."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, you need to document these precious years, before they grow up and leave the house."

Akito shook his head as they entered the gates to Talia's estate. They were greeted once more by Hideaki, who led them in to the throne room. Talia was still in the form of a young girl, but this time she wore a golden kimono, one that complimented her hair wondrously. To her right stood a man they had not seen previously. He was obviously important, based on his clothing and body language. His hair was spiky and black on the bottom, the top white and framing a face that held stormy grey eyes that were alert and watching the two new demons intently. Hideaki bowed. "My Lady, Uchiha Akito and Kyo are here to see you." he announced, before going and standing on the left side of her throne.

"Your Majesty." Both demons bowed before her in greeting.

"Kyo! It seems just like yesterday that I saw you!" the queen beamed, practically shinning in all her glory. "I don't believe you have ever gotten a chance to meet my lieutenant, Ryū Kai." Talia gestured to the man beside her.

Kyo smiled at her. "No I have not my lady, though I have heard many things about him." He said, nodding to the other demon. "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Kai said, returning the gesture.

Talia giggled, and then her golden gaze fell on Akito. "And what do you want Uchiha Akito?"

"I have come to announce the birth of my children, Majesty." Akito said politely. "Three, in fact. Natsumi sends her regards and apologies. She was needed to take care of them in my absence."

The queen blinked, and even Hideaki looked surprised. "Three?" Talia repeated. "In one birthing? That is…unheard of, even for demons."

"Yes my lady." The Uchiha said, his expression turning grim. "It was a very long and difficult process, and nearly killed her and the babies. But I am glad to say that she healed nicely, and they are each thriving."

"Because of your blood she healed I presume." The queen nodded, though Kai looked disgusted. "I should like to see these three little half breeds in the future. Triplets are a rare thing indeed."

The ebony haired man nodded. "Of course Madam. I will do so as soon as they are old enough to travel. I'm sure they would love to meet you." he smiled slightly.

"Half-bloods are not permitted in Her Highness' court." Hideaki snapped, baring his fangs at Akito. "Despite the fact these half-breeds are from a clan so noble as the Uchiha."

"Their filth would contaminate My Ladies' fair skin, and I will not have them near her." Kai spoke up, his gaze fierce and fangs bared as well.

Talia stood and cleared her throat. "Then I will travel to see them myself." She informed them, stepping down before stopping in front of Akito. "You will take me to your children Uchiha Akito, and then I wish to see Kyo's." she giggled, looking over to the other blonde.

Kyo smiled. "I brought a picture of him." he said, eagerly unrolling the scroll to reveal an infant with honey colored eyes, and a small tuft of what was clearly light pink hair. "His name is Sora." He told her proudly.

"Oh my!" the queen gasped, taking the painting and looking over it. "He is simply adorable! I must see him, maybe the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"I know!" the blonde man beamed. "He looks so much like my lovely Satomi."

"Does he truly have pink hair?" she wondered.

Kyo nodded. "Yes, he does. It's not as dark as my mate's, but he's gonna rock it when he gets older."

Talia was overjoyed. She offered him back the painting before giving them both smiles. "My heart is soaring, it pleases me that you two have informed me of the births. I will pay visits in due time to your homes to see them."

"Your Highness." Hideaki grumbled.

"Oh hush Hideaki, you and Kai will both be accompanying me in our visits." Talia waved them off.

Kai frowned. "But my lady, it is not recommended we leave the safety of these walls. Especially not to see a bunch of half-blooded children."

"Did I _ask_ for impertinence?!" Talia boomed, turning on them, now having the appearance of a grown woman. "You _dare_ speak against my wishes?!"

"No Highness." Kai bowed his head. "You know my only wish is to keep you from harm."

"And are you insisting I cannot protect myself?" the queen asked, quirking a brow as she approached him, her golden eyes glowing.

He met her gaze. "I would never." He protested. "I simply worry. As each year passes the world becomes a crueler place, and I do not wish for you to become saddened by it. It has been a while since you last ventured out, after all."

Talia was suddenly young again, smiling brightly as she got on her tip toes to hold Kai's face in her small hand. "I know Kai. And I love you so dearly, but I wish to be out. Should I need to be protected you shall do your duty as you always have. Hideaki and you will keep me at peace."

"Yes my queen." He nodded, smiling slightly.

Hideaki sighed and nodded. "Forgive me Your Highness." He bowed. Talia turned back to face her guests.

"I have been informed, you may leave now. I will see you all in due time." She waved them off, returning to her throne.

"Good day my lady." Both Akito and Kyo bowed, turning to head back to their wives and children, whom they were eager to reunite with.

* * *

_**Four years later…**_

"Mommy!" a two year old boy yelled, tugging at Natsumi's kimono as she tried to move to go to the crying infant in the next room. He had deep green eyes and spiky black hair, looking a lot like Akito's father had when he was a boy. "Up please." He held both his arms up, clenching and unclenching his hands and giving her a pleading look.

Natsumi glanced down, trying not to sigh. "Remember Sano, last time you clawed Mommy and it hurt very, very bad. So be careful." She reprimanded before kneeling down and picking up her son, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her neck as best he could before nuzzling into her flesh. "Yes mommy." He said. "Da baby is cwying." He pointed in the direction the noise was coming from, clearly wanting her to fix it.

"Yes, yes." Natsumi said, giving him a small smile. "I know, let's go get him."

She heard a loud bell, which was their front door, and tried not to groan. "Akito! Will you get that!" she yelled down the hall, but was only met with the loud thunder of running feet.

"We'll get it!" two boys shouted. They were about four, their hair as dark as the night, sticking out in odd angles since they had just been wrestling. Their eyes were the sharpest jade, focused on their task.

"Whoa! Whoa! I don't think so!" the pink haired woman shouted after them, but her arms were already filled, "You don't know who it is! You best not answer that door boys!"

One of them stopped, looking back at their mother from down the hall, but the other just laughed and slid in front of the door, thrusting it open. "Hello!" he declared, going wide eyed and stark pale white. He fell back, fear obvious on his features.

Someone stepped in, kneeling down in front of him. "Hello small one." A soft voice spoke, though despite its tone it sent waves of nausea through Natsumi. Blonde hair cascaded around the being who was dressed in a fairly common kimono, though it was still obvious of her status.

"Noriaki, did you answer the door despite what your mother said?" Akito's stern voice asked, and then the demon himself rounded the corner, pausing for a moment before resuming his gait. "My Lady." He said in surprise, bowing once he was behind his second oldest. "What a pleasant surprise." he straightened, his deep gaze shifting to Kai and Hideaki, who were standing back in the doorway, watching his child in slight interest and disgust.

"I'm sorry dad." Noriaki hurried out, getting up and hiding behind his father. The other boy, who looked almost exactly like the first, came up, attaching to his father's side. "Who is that father?"

"S-She was just a grown-up a few moments ago!" Noriaki cried out, burying his face in Akito's leg. Talia smiled sadly, before looking up at Akito, since she was now in the form she preferred.

"Please forgive me. I did not mean to startle him."

Akito nodded. "It is fine. He should not have disobeyed his mother." He said, squatting down so that he was eye level with his two oldest sons. "Boys, this is Talia, the Queen of the Demons." He said. "So you must address her formally, the way I taught you, understand?"

They both nodded. "Yes father."

He looked back at Talia. "Your Highness, this is my oldest son Kanamé," he put his hand on the second boy's head. "And my second oldest, Noriaki." He put his hand on the boy's head that had answered the door.

"Hello Your Majesty." They said together.

Talia squealed with excitement. "Oh my! They are _so_ cute! Even for disgusting, filthy hanyō!" She kneeled down to their level and examined them herself, touching their faces. "May I see your fangs?" she asked.

Both boys did as she asked, opening their mouths to reveal sharp canines. Hideaki and Kai seemed even more on edge now that Talia was touching the children, hugging them tightly as if they were stuffed animals. "Are these the triplets?" she wondered, glancing up at Akito.

"Two of them." Akito smiled slightly. "My daughter is in the back with Itachi. She enjoys playing Go with him. I shall fetch her, if you wish."

"That is not necessary." Itachi's voice said as he walked towards them, holding a little girl in his arms. She looked exactly like her brothers, though her ebony hair fell down to the middle of her back. "Talia, it is nice to see you again." He greeted.

Talia looked over and smiled, walking in, with Hideaki and Kai following after her. "Hello Itachi, you hardly visit ever." The queen said, stopping before him and looking over the girl in his arms. Her eyes narrowed slightly and the girl shied away, burying her face in her great uncle's chest. The blonde ran her fingers through the dark locks, making a small sound that did not sound too good. "Your daughter is unusually beautiful Uchiha Akito."

"Akito." Natsumi interrupted from down the hall. "Excuse me Your Highness, but please make yourself at home. Itachi, will you show them to the living room while I speak with Akito?"

"Of course." Itachi said, turning and heading off. "This way please." He led the trio to the living room then, Noriaki and Kanamé following so that they could keep an eye on their sister.

Akito turned to his wife. "What is it dearest?" he asked, going over to her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she whispered harshly, keeping Sanosuke close to her. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She has come to see our children." He explained. "She said that she would when I first announced the triplet's birth…I just did not know it would take her this long to come."

Natsumi huffed, looking angry. "Well I thought she would at least have the decency to inform us of when she was coming."

Akito smirked. "Natsumi, she is the queen. She does whatever she wants."

Sanosuke gasped. "A queen is here?" he asked excitedly. "Where?" he began to wriggle as he tried to look for her.

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on Sanosuke. "Come on Sano, we have to get your brother before we go meet her." she said, walking off with a whining child.

Akito sighed and headed towards the living room, shocked at what he saw. Talia was sitting on one of the couches, with Hideaki beside her, both trying to hold in their laughter. Itachi was in his normal chair with the boys at his feet, while Izayoi, his daughter, was standing in front of a seated Kai, staring at him with wide, interested jade depths.

"What do you want?" Kai asked impatiently, frowning at the little girl.

She moved beside him, climbing up onto the couch and sitting on her legs as she moved closer to him. He scooted away, with her following until he reached the edge of the couch and was then cornered by her and the arm of the sofa. "Can I see your fangs?" she asked, her voice the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, though he would never admit it aloud, especially in front of Her Majesty.

He glanced at Talia, seeing her amused gaze, and knew that if he didn't humor the child he would get in trouble. So, silently, he opened his mouth and let his fangs grow out. The little girl's eyes widened and she leaned closer, holding his face with her small hands. "Whoa." She marveled, touching one of them. "Why are your eyes grey? Do you have any special powers? Do you want to play tea party with me in the garden?"

Kai moved his mouth away from her hands and closed it, letting his teeth return to normal. "I was born with grey eyes, I have many special powers, and not particularly, no." he answered.

"Izayoi, do not invade his personal space." Akito instructed, moving to sit down.

"Please?" she begged, ignoring her father's wishes. "I will love you forever." She promised, smiling brightly.

The white haired man's eyes widened slightly, for in that moment an odd sensation overcame him, though he couldn't put a name to it. But suddenly he did want to spend more time with the happy girl. "Very well." He replied, startling the adults in the room, since they knew of his aversion to half-demons.

"Yay!" she cheered, taking his hand and jumping off the couch. She started to pull him from the room, passing her mother on the way out. "I'm going to play tea party with my boyfriend Mommy!" she announced, disappearing out the door.

It was then that Talia burst into laughter, having to hold her sides. Hideaki was laughing as well, though not as hard. Kanamé and Noriaki frowned, glaring after their sister and the man she had taken with her. "Father." They announced.

"Iza is not safe with that man. You should do something." Noriaki scolded.

The blonde waved off the child. "Do not worry, Kai would not dare hurt her." she said, looking to Natsumi, her eyes widening as she fell silent when she locked gazes with the toddler on the human's hip.

"Two more?" she asked softly. She stood, walking over to them, not sparing the infant a second glance.

Sanosuke looked at her in childish awe, his mouth open and everything. He let go of his hold on his mother's neck, leaning forward a bit. "Hold please." He said, clenching his hands once more. Surprisingly enough, he did not seem intimidated in the least by the unnaturally strong aura the blonde gave off.

Talia smiled, reaching up and getting a good hold on him before Natsumi reluctantly let him go. The queen wasn't even irritated this human was slightly being defiant. The blonde stared at Sanosuke, practically glowing as she balanced him on her small hip. "Hello there, little one. My name is Talia. What's yours?"

"Sano." He said simply, reaching out and stroking her long golden locks. "Pretty…" he whispered, completely enchanted.

"His name is Sanosuke." Akito supplied for her. "He cannot pronounce the whole thing yet, and that is what his older siblings call him.

The queen nodded. "Sanosuke…" she said softly, leaning closer to his face. "Hello Sanosuke. You are very special."

He smiled brightly. "Dat's what mommy says." He said. "Are you da queen?" he asked curiously.

"I am." She nodded. "I am the queen of all demons."

Sanosuke looked confused then. "But…you look like a pwincess."

This seemed to make her smile brighten. "Thank you!" she giggled, snuggling him affectionately. "I do think of myself as a princess, but I am in fact the queen."

He giggled at the attention he was receiving from her, and wrapped his arms around her neck before laying his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her as he buried his face in her neck and hair. "I love you." he sighed, seeming perfectly content where he was.

The elder Uchihas watched in confused horror, since not only was Sanosuke not this open and affectionate with new people, but that he wasn't bothered by the older demon's power, nor her his naïve forwardness. Hideaki just didn't know what to think, but knew if he said anything his queen would berate him, and so he kept his mouth shut, though continued to watch the child in suspicion.

Talia held him closer, closing her eyes and taking in his scent. "I love you as well, little Sanosuke." she whispered so only he could hear.

The little boy cooed, beginning to stroke her hair while keeping his arms around her. He gasped and sat up suddenly, looking at Talia with wide deep green eyes. "Do you have a pwince?" he asked. "All pwincesses have one." He nodded as if he knew everything on the subject.

"I do not." Talia smiled. "At least not yet."

"Can I?"

Akito's eyes widened. "Sano." He scolded, not wanting his second youngest son to unknowingly overstep his bounds.

"We'll see." The queen spoke, ignoring Akito. "But first you must get older, because princes do not marry princesses when they are small boys." She chuckled.

"Your Highness." Hideaki stood, giving her a small glare. "Please stop your words, you are setting the boy's hopes far too high for his class."

Talia snuggled with Sanosuke before setting him down. "Perhaps. But perhaps not. Now I'm starving. It is custom for humans to feed their house guests, correct?"

Natsumi gave Talia a small glare but turned away before it could be noticed. "Sure." She handed Hayate, their infant, to her husband before disappearing into the kitchen. She was definitely not liking this visit at all.

* * *

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai." Izayoi sang his name, swaying as she poured him some tea from her very real china set. "Please have some tea husband. I prepared it just for you with special oranges." She beamed, offering him some small cakes.

The demon sighed, taking a cake from the plate. She was such a funny little girl. No matter how cold he tried to be to her, she continued to smile and make him want to be a proper gentleman. "Why thank you little wife. I do love it when you make tea." He took a small bite of his treat, keeping up their game.

"I made them special for you of course. I can't have you running off for some frilly little fox demon." She huffed, shaking her head as she sipped her own tea. "The little tarts flaunting off their nakedness and sex appeal. Being a floozy is not as attractive as a proper lady." She nodded.

His grey eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. For despite the truth in her words, a child as young as she couldn't possibly know what they meant.

Izayoi blinked, looking down as if she'd been caught. "I heard my mommy say it to my father one time. Some lady came to our house to visit and she had a furry tail like a fox! She didn't wear any clothes! She just had fur over her…" she blushed slightly. "Her naughty areas." She whispered.

Kai smirked. "Yes, some demons do go around in their natural skins." He chuckled, reaching across the small table and tilting her chin up to look at him. "But you are right, proper ladies are more attractive, especially ones as pretty as you." He said, tapping her nose lightly with the tip of his finger before sitting back in his chair and taking another bite of his cake.

The ebony haired girl turned a dark red, fumbling with the china. The two looked up when the door slid open and Talia was in the doorway. "Kai! You'll never guess who's here! It's Mikoto!"

"Grandmother?" Izayoi blinked, standing and hurrying back to the house and past the queen, but not without bowing her respects. Kai rose as well, heading over, but was stopped by Talia, who shut the door.

"Enjoying the company of a cute little half-demon?" she wondered with a smirk, though it was not judgmental.

Kai crossed his arms in a huff. "She isn't _that_ cute." He denied. "Besides, she amuses me."

"Is that so? Good to know." she nodded, tapping her chin in thought. "Because I was thinking of killing her. Too many new Uchihas I think."

His eyes widened. "But Majesty, she is just a child. And the only female. At least take one of the males…there are four, after all. And-" he stopped his protests when Talia began to laugh at him. "Now that is just cruel." He pouted, though the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Come on, let's go inside and visit with an old friend." She said, heading back into the house to see the elder demon. "Hello Mikoto." She said.

The dark haired woman bowed to the blonde. "Your Highness, so nice to see you. What luck I have to be able to see you and my grandson, along with all my great-grandchildren."

"Granma! Talia says I can be her pwince maybe!" Sanosuke said happily, bouncing around the two demoness' feet in his joy, stopping and gripping Mikoto's legs as he smiled up at her, laughing.

The demon went wide eyed and looked up at her queen, who was simply smiling, watching Sanosuke with complete adoration. "I'm actually glad you're here my queen, I was going to present my great-grandchildren with the precious stones of the Uchiha."

"Is that so?" Talia wondered, meeting Mikoto's dark gaze. "All five of them?"

"Yes Your Highness, I hope that is alright. I just want them to be protected and be able to fight for themselves, not a threat to you in any way." She explained.

The queen held her hand up to silence the explanation. "Mikoto, I have known you for years. Your judgment is one I can trust without hesitation."

Akito looked to his grandmother in confusion, rocking back and forth a bit to keep his infant son satisfied. "Grandmother, what are those? I do not believe I was ever told of them." he said.

"Of course not Akito." Mikoto smiled, "When my son was killed, the council decided against presenting them all to you. You were too irrational at the time, and would have used them for the wrong means, such as revenge on the human who now is your father-in-law." She said simply, though the distaste in her voice was obvious. But her warmth returned once more. "Not that the outcome was not wonderful." She chided the children who surrounded her.

"What are the stones Granma?" Sanosuke asked curiously.

Mikoto kneeled down, looking at all of them, but stop on Sanosuke. "Special stones that will give you power." She said, pulling out a pouch and then searching through it. She pulled out a chain that had a decent sized emerald on it. "This one is for you Sanosuke."

"What about me grandmother?!" Noriaki pushed Sanosuke aside, looking excited. Mikoto laughed and pulled out another similar necklace, only this one had a ruby.

"This one is for you Noriaki."

She took out a necklace with a black diamond and offered it to Kanamé, who took it with thanks. She gave Izayoi a sapphire and then stood, offering a blue topaz to Akito. "This one is for Hayate when he has grown more."

He took it from her carefully, putting it around his own neck until he could put it away. "What qualities do they possess?" he asked, since he could feel the magic emanating from each of the gems.

"They will find out in due time, though the color corresponds with the element it possess." She explained.

Akito nodded in understanding. "We were going to have dinner soon. Would you please stay and dine with us? Her Highness and her knights will be here as well."

"So long as it is alright with Her Majesty." Mikoto smiled, getting a nod from Talia.

"Of course Mikoto."

Sanosuke looked up at Talia and tugged lightly on her kimono to get her attention. Kai and Hideaki stiffened at the gesture, but did not move or say anything. "Will you please sit by me?" he asked.

The blonde looked down at the boy and nodded. "Sure." She smiled, taking his hand and walking with him towards the dining room. "Where do you want to sit?"

"There." He pointed to a seat on the other side of the table.

Talia let him pull her to the seat and 'help' her sit down before taking the chair beside her. "Perfect." She laughed. "I love this spot."

Izayoi ran up behind Kai, since he and Hideaki were in the doorway watching their queen suspiciously. "Do you want to sit by me Kai?! Huh?! Do you?"

He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. "Of course I do." Kai said, gesturing for her to go and pick where she wanted to sit. She ran ahead and took the spot she normally did and pat the space beside her. Noriaki and Kanamé poked their heads in, glaring at the white haired demon.

"I don't like him." Noriaki hissed.

"Me either." Kanamé nodded, both sitting down across from their sister and glaring at Kai from over the table.

Everyone else entered the room then, taking their seats as they waited for Natsumi to serve them their dinner. Akito placed Hayate in a small crib they had in the dining room, where he would lay while they ate, since Natsumi would feed him in the privacy of their room later. Once his newborn was settled peacefully, he took his place at the head of the table, the seat to his right empty and awaiting its mistress.

"How was the journey here Highness?" Itachi asked conversationally. "The world has changed much since you last gazed upon it."

"It really has!" Talia smiled brightly. "So much in fact Hideaki convinced me to appear older so that I was not so harassed. Apparently, humans tend to kidnap children these days more so and do terrible things to them. I happened to scare the boy with my full power." She giggled, glancing at Noriaki, who simply blushed.

He huffed. "I wasn't _that_ scared."

Sanosuke smiled. "I'm not scared of Talia!" he declared proudly.

"Of which amazes me." Natsumi sighed as she brought in the large platters of food, followed by the few servants she allowed them to have. They set everything down and she sat beside her husband, dismissing the help. "Well everything's ready." She gestured, looking exhausted. "Please help yourselves."

And they did so, most of the full demons grabbing as much meat as they could. Luckily, Natsumi knew to make the meat rarer than she normally would for her own children. Most of the meal was eaten in silence, with a bit of small talk among the women and children. When dinner was finished, Natsumi went to feed Hayate, allowing the servants to clean up the mess.

"Okay kids, you know the rules." Akito said. "It's time for you all to go and get ready for bed." he announced, earning groans from his offspring.

"But daddy! Kai is still here!" Izayoi protested.

"I don't care." The elder Uchiha said. "You know bedtime is always after dinner. If you stay up late you'll be cranky tomorrow. Now do as I say. You too Sanosuke."

The younger boy pouted, clinging to Talia's leg. "Only if Talia tucks me in and says night night." He said stubbornly.

Hideaki scoffed. "Her Majesty would never do something so trifling."

"Of course I will Sanosuke!" Talia squealed, wrapping her arms around the small boy, looking elated.

Sanosuke stuck his tongue out at the brunette haired demon, keeping his hold on the blonde woman. Akito rolled his eyes. "Very well. As long as all of you are in bed before your mother finishes with Hayate."

"I want Kai to tell me a bedtime story!" Izayoi pointed at the man beside her.

"Um…but…" Kai fumbled a bit, not knowing how to respond.

"As long as you go to sleep afterwards Izayoi. No second story." Akito said, leaning down and kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Alright?"

Izayoi beamed. "I'll just make sure it's a long one!" she declared, getting up and running off to her room to get ready. Kanamé and Noriaki grumbled, getting up as well and heading off to do their own nightly routine. Sanosuke followed soon and the servants brought out tea for the remaining guests.

Talia picked up her cup and sipped its contents. "That small girl is sure taken with you Kai."

"I don't know why." The white haired demon sighed, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"I don't either." Hideaki said simply, stirring his own.

"Izayoi is a very good judge of character. Perhaps that is what draws her to you." Itachi smirked. "Or, as I suspect, she has a crush on you. It is a common thing among female children, and her human blood is not helping that in the least."

The blonde queen nodded, hiding her smile behind her sleeve. "She will get very beautiful, and I've never seen you take such…tender actions with a child, nonetheless a half-breed one." Talia pointed out. "Perchance you will take her as your bride?"

Before Kai could say anything in protest Akito sat his teacup down with unnecessary force, getting everyone's attention on him. "That I will not allow." He stated. "It has nothing to do with your character or age, mind you, but everything to do with your lifestyle. My daughter is a precious gift from above, and I will not have her exposed to the work that you do. Ever."

The other demon scoffed. "Please. I know that the life I lead is not attractive to most women. And I never said I wanted to take her as my bride in the first place. So you can relax where that subject is concerned."

"Well if _I_ want the two to be married there isn't anything any of you can do about it." Talia said simply, rising from her seat, causing Kai and Hideaki to do the same. "Now if you don't mind, I have to tuck in a very cute little boy." she giggled, leaving the room.

"And I have a bedtime story to tell, apparently." Kai said, following after the queen.

* * *

Sanosuke smiled happily from his seat in the center of his bed when Talia entered. "Yay!" he giggled, getting up and bouncing on the mattress. "You came!"

"Now, now." Talia said in a soft tone, raising her hands in a placating manner. "You promised your father you would go to sleep after I tucked you in." She kneeled beside him, resting her hands on her legs. "So lie down and I will tuck you in."

"O'tay!" He nodded, pulling back his covers and plopping down onto his bed before lying down and looking up at her.

The blonde took the edge of the covers and pulled them to the perfect spot before leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Sleep well little Sanosuke. And do not fret, you and I will meet again. I promise you."

He yawned, sleep already beginning to overtake him. "Will it be a long time?" he asked, snuggling into his sheets.

"Yes." She nodded. "I do not leave my palace often. But we will, I promise."

"Kay." He said, reaching out to touch the tips of his pudgy fingers to the strands of golden hair that had fallen over her shoulder, towards him. "I pwomise to come see you when I'm big enough to pwotect you." he yawned once more, closing his heavy lids. "Night night Talia. I love you." he sighed, beginning to drift off.

"And I love you." She kissed his forehead once more before watching him fall to sleep. When she was sure he had drifted off, she stood and left the room, joining Akito and Hideaki in the living room.

"Uchiha Mikoto sends her regards my lady. She had to depart." Hideaki informed her.

Talia nodded. "Very well, where is Kai? We must be on our way."

"Probably still telling Iza her story." Akito said, rising from his seat. He walked down the hall to her room and poked his head in, going wide eyed at the sight before him. For there was his daughter, tucked in her bed, and completely asleep on the white haired demon next to her, holding him in a strong embrace for one so small, her head resting on his chest.

Kai gave the other man a helpless look, unsure of what to do. The Uchiha entered the room then and pried the younger girl's arms from him, laying her down and pulling the covers further over her as Kai made his escape. When he was finished with that, he left the room, joining the queen and her guards at the door, along with his wife and uncle.

"It was an honor to have you stop by the house my lady." Itachi bowed, along with the other Uchihas.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Akito said.

"Yeah." Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She huffed, walking off to go to bed.

Talia watched her leave, while Kai and Hideaki growled at the disrespectful woman. "Please apologize to your wife Uchiha Akito. I fear that it was ill-mannered of me to come unannounced. I do forget proper etiquette at times. And her dinner was positively divine, she is quite a human."

Akito smiled slightly. "Yes, she is." He said. "I will be sure to tell her, thank you. I wish your journey well."

"I shall come visit you soon Talia." Itachi said. "I grow restless, and feel a trip coming up in the near future."

"Wonderful Itachi." The queen grinned. "I look forward to your visits as always. Especially since Kai will be leaving my side for a few weeks."

The elder Uchiha frowned. "Is something amiss?" he inquired.

"Nothing I cannot handle." Kai said a bit stiffly, since he did not like to talk about his work, or have people even think that he would be unable to do his job properly.

"Rest assured Itachi, Kai is blessed by me after all. Aside from myself, he is the strongest demon alive." Talia bowed in gratitude before turning to leave, Hideaki following after her.

"Farewell." The white haired demon said, departing along with the other two. Once they were gone, Akito and Itachi went their separate ways, off to their bedrooms. When Akito entered his it was to see his wife already in bed, their youngest fast asleep in his crib next to her.

"My love, I am sorry for their intrusion." He said, stripping out of his clothes and climbing in to their bed. "But may I say that you did a fantastic job. Dinner was divine, as the queen herself even commented on it." he kissed her cheek.

Natsumi huffed, looking over at him. "Well it was absolutely rude of them to just come and expect me to bend over backwards for them. And she brought that psychopath with her to see my babies! And he was alone with Izayoi, he was probably going to kill her!"

He let out a sigh. "Dearest, he is not a psychopath. Yes, he does a lot of questionable things, but it is part of his job. Besides, I did not sense any killer intent coming off of him. Izayoi was probably the safest she's ever been while she was in his presence." He explained, blowing out the light and lying down. He pulled his wife against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"But he's a bad demon! And he doesn't like humans, nonetheless the offspring between both. You told me that he…." She trailed off. "He killed his own family member because he infatuated himself with a human."

"Now we don't know the whole story." Akito said. "One thing you must learn about demons is that the true intentions of our actions are not always clear in some cases, while in others they are totally obvious." He explained.

Natsumi glared down at her husband, even though it was dark, knowing he could see it. "Oh, well _that's _helpful."

He sighed against her skin. "Do not worry, I doubt we will be seeing them for a long time, if ever. And with those stones my grandmother gave them, our children will be safe." He soothed. "Now let us get some rest before Hayate wakes up and wants to be fed again."

She sighed as well and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Akito." She said softly, changing their position so that it was she who was cuddled in his arms. "I just hope you're right."


	10. Attachment

**Malignant**

_Chapter Ten_

-Attachment-

_**Eighteen years later…**_

Hayate whistled to himself as he walked along the streets of the quaint little village he was visiting. He didn't really have any ties here, or a reason to wander around, he just wanted to. He liked exploring, and he really liked to watch humans. They were so funny sometimes.

Now that he was eighteen he was allowed to wander around on his own, same as his siblings. His mother didn't like it, because she preferred to have all of her family home, but as demons they had a natural instinct to wander. He always made sure never to be gone longer than three days though, because he didn't want her to worry about him.

He had ebony hair just like his siblings, and his father's deep green eyes. He looked the most like his sire out of his brothers, and knew that when he was older, he and the elder Uchiha would look almost like identical brothers, the way Kanamé and Noriaki did.

He got lost in all of the sights and smells of the village, letting his mind wander as it often did. His stomach rumbled then as he got a whiff coming from the nearby beef pot. Food sounded really good right now, and it had been a while since he'd last eaten. Changing directions, he began to head towards the establishment, glancing around the area to see if there was a different place he might want to eat at.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widening when they landed on the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life, save for his mother. Her dark brown hair fell down her back in a long braid, stopping in the middle, her blue eyes one of her most distinguishable features. Time froze for him in that moment as he watched her head towards the beef pot from down the street, and he knew then and there that she was for him. Especially based on what his father and uncle had told him about what they had felt when they'd seen their loves.

Hayate made his way towards her, determination rising in him. He was an Uchiha after all, he was a man full of the utmost confidence…sort of. "Excuse me Miss." He said, getting the woman's attention, his breath leaving him when her cerulean gaze was on him. "But I think I need to see a medicine man, can you help me find one?"

"Well, I'm the daughter of a medicine man." She said simply, pulling the pack off her back and showing him the small cabinet. "What's the matter? Maybe I can help you."

"The second I laid eyes on you my heart stopped beating in my chest." The Uchiha said seriously, holding both of his hands over the organ. "I was so entranced with your beauty that I even forgot to breathe. And when my heart did start back up again, it was pounding so hard, like, boom…boom…boom." He hit his chest three times to emphasize his point.

The woman blinked, staring at him with a confused gaze before she appeared slightly annoyed. "So…there's nothing wrong with you?"

"I suffer from an affliction of the heart." Hayate pouted slightly. "And only you can fix it." he got closer to her face then. "Wow…your eyes shine like sapphires. I bet they look even prettier in the moonlight." He said in awe.

"You're odd." She huffed, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

He smiled at her. "I'm in love, and love always makes people act funny." He laughed, bowing politely. "My name is Hayate, by the way. Would you please grace my ears with your enchanting name?" he asked, running the tip of his finger along her jaw line.

Her blush darkened, but she batted his hand away. "It's not advised for a woman to just go off and tell strange men their name. And you are most certainly strange." She smiled, looking over him. "Very cute, but strange."

"What if I told you that I was only part man, would you change your mind then?" Hayate asked.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wait…" she took a step back, looking him over. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, almost making a scene, but she whispered the next part. "You're a demon?"

"No, no." he shook his head, giving her a reassuring look. "Only half. I promise." He nodded. "Please don't be scared of me…I don't mean any harm."

"Isn't that what _all_ demons say when they're trying to eat you?" she scolded, turning her back to him and hurrying off.

He looked down, seeing that she had left her medical supplies. "Wait! You forgot your pack!" he picked up the object and rushed after her, using only a bit of his superior speed to get ahead of the brunette. She skidded to a stop before him, her eyes wide in slight alarm. "Here." He said, holding it out to her.

She took it from him quickly, wrapping her arms around it. "Okay, thank you. Now please leave me alone. My father taught me better than to trust and/or associate with demons. So I must be going."

"But…what if I was my human half around you?" Hayate persisted, his eyes almost desperate. "Then you would still be doing what your father said."

"That doesn't even make any sense." She shook her head, brushing some of her bangs from her face.

"Yes it does." He said. "I swear on my honor, that around you…I will act completely human. I won't even use any of my demonic abilities."

She arched a curious brow. "No it doesn't, half or not, you still have demon in you. So technically, it's who you are, and you can do nothing about it." she pointed out smugly.

The ebony haired man pouted, letting out a sigh. "But…I love you." he said softly, gazing upon her with adoration. "I know we just met, but I know deep in my heart that you and I were meant to be together. And I'll do whatever it takes just to hear the sweet sound of your name come from your perfect pink lips."

The girl laughed, turning a darker shade of red. "Fine, I'll tell you my name." she said, meeting his gaze. "My name is Chitose."

He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Chitose." He said, loving the sound of it. "It's as beautiful as you are."

"Well thank you." she beamed.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, reaching out and carefully brushing some hair from her face that the breeze had put there. "I shall escort you there to make sure you arrive safely."

Chitose shook her head, her pretty smile still in place. "I'm just going in right here, Oni. No need to be in your presence any longer." She chuckled, waving to him as she headed into the beef pot.

His smile widened and he caught up to her once more. "What a coincidence, I was going to dine here as well. Maybe it's fate." He chuckled.

"Or maybe it's not. It's just coincidence." she pointed out, heading in and looking around till a man waved her over. He had brown hair and had a warm and inviting smile. His eyes were the same shade of sapphire blue that Chitose's were. "Father!" she waved, walking over to him.

The man smiled, but it faltered slightly and his gaze darted to the side. "And who's your friend?"

"He's no one." She said quickly, glancing over and giving him a warning look before sitting down with her father.

Hayate bowed respectfully. "Uchiha Hayate." He said, straightening. "I just met your lovely daughter when she stole my heart with but a glance." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you boy, the name's Inuzuka Haru. My daughter here is my apprentice, please sit down and join us. Any love of my daughter's is welcomed by me." He smiled.

"Father!" Chitose blushed. "He's not my love."

The young Uchiha's smile widened as he sat next to her. "But I will be some day." He said confidently. "My mother says that I am the most lovable boy in the whole world, and she's never wrong." He nodded.

"He's a half demon." Chitose said quickly, watching her father's surprised reaction.

"Really now?" Haru nodded, "Fascinating. Is it on your mother's side or your father's?"

"My dad's." the ebony haired man said. "We're the second strongest clan of demons in the world. Even as a half demon, my siblings and I are among the strongest because of my mom's heritage." He explained. "You see, my grandpa is Sabaku no Gaara, so it's really impossible for us not to have inherited something from him." he laughed good-naturedly.

Haru's eyes widened. "Really? _The_ Sabaku no Gaara. He's the best demon hunter around…that…doesn't really make any sense."

Hayate laughed again, nodding. "I know. My dad seduced my mom in her dreams before meeting her for real and mating her. So my grandpa couldn't really do anything about it. When two people share the same heartbeat, there's no pulling them apart." He looked to the woman sitting next to him. "Which is what we have, just so you know." He smiled.

"We do not." She protested, turning a darker red. "We just met."

"That doesn't matter to demons. Everything is instinctual." He said, actually turning serious. "And you are definitely meant to be my mate. I won't be able to live without you or that positively captivating blush." he whispered, leaning closer to her and softly stroking her cheek with the tips of his fingers, as if in a trance.

Haru clapped his hands together, giving Hayate a warning look. "Alright now, despite how this might be true, I'll hold you to respect my daughter." He said, finally sounding like a father. "Especially right in front of me."

His eyes widened and he moved away from the blushing woman. "My apologies Inuzuka-sama." He bowed apologetically. "I forgot my place for a moment, but I swear that it will never happen again. I do wish to court Chitose properly, by human customs. With your permission, of course."

"Well of course you can court her. Let's arrange the marriage right now!" Haru laughed, hitting his knee as the waitress brought their beef pot and set it on the fire.

"Father!" Chitose gasped.

Hayate gasped, his face one of pure joy. "I would love to!" he said. "It's going to be the grandest wedding in a century. Chitose will be dressed like the princess she is."

Chitose hit her palm to her forehead. "Hold on just one moment!" she yelled. "Do I not have a say in this?!" she glared at the two men.

The ebony haired man looked devastated. "Do you…not want to marry me?" he asked softly. "Is it because I'm part demon? You're not scared of me, are you?" he continued to get worried the more he spoke.

"That's prejudice sweetie." Haru spoke, sipping his sake as he took out some meat. "He can't help what he is."

The brunette woman's jaw dropped and she looked between the two. "I didn't say that!" she huffed. "But I'm not marrying some person I just met. Heartbeat matching, or not. Okay?"

"How about this." Hayate said, grabbing some meat of his own. "I will court you for a period of six months. If at the end of that time, you feel nothing for me at all, I will leave your life forever. But if you do feel something, we get married as soon as possible."

Chitose stared at him for a while, before looking back at her father. "I don't know…"

"That's more than generous Chitose." Haru pointed at her with his chopsticks. "And more than fair. Not to mention you aren't getting any younger."

The woman glared at her father before returning her gaze to Hayate. "Fine, since you obviously are dedicated in this task, I fear you will not quit so easily."

Hayate smiled happily. "Wonderful!" he said, taking a bite of meat. "I will be leaving town tomorrow morning, because my mother doesn't like me to be gone for too long, but I promise I will be back to see you in three days." He said.

"Well…no rush." She smiled, deciding to dig in as well. After all, she could outlast anything, even a half demon.


End file.
